FootWhat!
by monalisa811
Summary: There is NO quidditch this season, only football and learning how to tie their shoes without magic for the quidditch teams,as they're attending a Muggle Cup of this strange sport. KO,AJFW,ASGW,not without many other OC's too.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I own nothing..

I hope you like it : )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"what again?"Oliver asked puzzled

Sitting right in front of Dumbledore might confuse any man but the news that he announced to Oliver confused him more, they were not playing quidditch this season.

"foot-ball"Dumbledore repeated slowly as if talking to a mental person.

"and what would that be again?"

"well, it's a sport invented by muggles in which they hit a ball with their feet trying to score a ..."Dumbledore explained but stopped to look at his memo once again "goal"

"but , but that doesn't make any sense, we have brooms and bludgers, and quaffles and the snitch"Oliver said not understanding what seemed like a blasphemy to him , no quidditch? they had to be kidding.

"yes, but it's an exercise for Muggle Studies"Dumbledore said

_but who cares about Muggle Studies?! Mrs. Lane always falls asleep during class, in seven years all I've learned about muggles is that they can't see us performing spells or flying!´_Oliver thought

"we want you to get closer to the muggle culture"Dumbledore said

"cool! no more boring classes of Muggle Studies"Alicia said

"not like we actually attend Muggle Studies"Angelina mumbled from behind Oliver and smirked.

"I'm afraid not, the trainings will take place instead of quidditch practice"Dumbledore clarified

"what?!"Oliver yelled almost having a seizure and breathing hard

"relax, Oliver"Katie said worriedly

"well,it's the only way, you're already behind in Muggle Studies and this exercise will help your grade, but don't worry the rest of your classes you'll have them there"

"but professor Dumbledore quidditch is very important too! what about the Cup? and the International League?!Oliver said talking really fast "you can't just take it all away just so we'll learn how to follow a ball with little stars on it!"

"they're actually pentagons and hexagons"Angelina said

"I knew that!"Oliver exclaimed out of his nerves

"Mr. Wood please get a hold of yourself"Dumbledore asked as Katie used a book as a fan trying to help Oliver breath. "We think this is a good opportunity for you to share with muggles, all quidditch teams are attending"

"oh! even Oliver's BFF ...Flint?"Fred asked in his usual tone

"of course"Dumbledore replied and Oliver felt his jaw tighten, thinking of all those previous matches

"Flint"he whispered

"and so is Cedric Diggory"Alicia beamed and George looked at her suspiciously

"Professor, who is we?"Oliver asked even more concerned

"I'm sorry?"

"who helped you make this decision?"he asked again

"well, the committee, usually composed of teachers, like Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney and me"

"Flitwick"Oliver muttered "I always knew he hated quidditch, he can't play it with that height of his"

Alicia and Angelina grinned madly, Harry kept himself and Oliver spoke again

"but shouldn't they be completely unaware of our existence? muggles I mean"

"oh I'm pretty sure they know about yours!"Fred said and Oliver gave him a confused look

"yeah, with all the Warning signs"George said "Beware: Oliver Wood, obsessed captain who polishes his broom" he finished

Oliver rolled his eyes as the girls grinned again "ha,ha!"

"Frederick, George, please. Well, Mr. Wood, that's another point I wanted to speak to you about, they can't know you're wizards, so that means..."

"no magic?"Harry asked worriedly

"exactly"

"oh man!"the boys complained

"not even turning their ears in little bells?"Fred asked

"no pun intended Katie"George clarified and Fred nodded "we loooove Bells"

"yeah"Fred said "especially if they play with us like you"

Katie smiled "stop it or I might start crying here"

"no magic in any level"Dumbledore insisted

"great! now I feel like we're the Justice League hiding our secret identities"Angelina complained

"what's the Justice League?"Harry asked

"a Muggle thing, I'll explain it later"

"it will only be for a couple of weeks"Dumbledore tried unsuccessfully to cheer them up

"so you want us to learn this so called sport in two weeks?"Oliver asked visibly pissed

"yes Mr. Wood, I do, and that's because I trust in your abilities"

The students sighed

"where will it be?"Katie asked curious

"in a school in Los Angeles, California"Dumbledore replied "your classes along with all your things will be transferred there"

"and when will we get there?"Oliver asked starting to face the situation

"tomorrow morning, so say your farewells to your friends tonight because the flight is early"

"flight?"Oliver asked "but I thought you said-"

"in a plane, Oliver"Dumbledore answered kindly

"in a what?"

"easy Wood, we know about your thing with birds, but a plane isn't a bird, it just looks dangerously like one"Alicia said and smirked

"ha,ha , that was one big poo!"Angelina remembered next to a very , very red Oliver Wood

Dumbledore laughed quietly "so, can I count on you?"

"fine"Oliver said

"yeah, ok"Katie said

"sure"Angelina said

"I guess"Alicia said

Fred and George grinned and looked at eachother before replying "this is gonna be so good!"

"of course!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN2:oh and by the way I don't know if Los Angeles is really known for playing this sport and I'm only using it because it looks good for the story

AN3: Please tell me what you think about this "prologue", that would be very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2, thanks to Ember Nickel for beta-reading this and help me improve.

I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

"We're flying today, we're flying today!" a scandalous voice yelled while running around the Gryffindor Hall. "Angelina, take it easy already!" Katie exclaimed, trying to handle her own excitement. They had flown in their lives, flown on brooms, but never in a plane, and that caused all the joy in the world. 

"Angelina shh, Katie, come on," Alicia called and the girls reunited in a circle. "Ok, that door is the door to the boys' dormitory, where Fred, George,Oliver and Harry lay their peaceful frames in a powerful sleep."

Katie grinned "And they're alone 'cause Dumbledore ordered them to pack together so they could choose the appropriate Quidditch equipment for each...and I mean did you see Oliver's face when Dumbledore mentioned new gear? It was so cute!" she said with a familiar glitter that usually appeared in her eyes when talking to or about Oliver.

Alicia smirked. "New Quidditch equipment for two weeks of training football, smart, not to mention the idea of moving to Los Angels really excited him after that talk."

"Los Angeles" Angelina corrected.

"Angele?"

"Yeah, you just have to say it with the e, like AngelES."

"Angeli?"

"Les!"

"Angeles?"

"Yeah, yeah , just like that."

"Anyway!" Katie interrupted "remember our goal, focus, focus!"

"Right, scaring the hell out of them, oh and Katie you're already starting to sound like a football player!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I know!" Katie mouthed excitedly and slowly opened the door.

Four asleep bodies were revealed, one holding a new, shiny Bludger; the girls smiled and grabbed a few robes to cover their faces and bodies.

"Ok girls, one, two..."

"Boo!" the boys yelled and so did the girls as Oliver, Fred and George held Katie, Angelina and Alicia up in the air by the waist, grinning madly.

"Stop it!...Stop...tickling me!" Katie yelled between giggles.

"Put me down Frederick!" Angelina demanded.

"You were trying to scare us!" George roared. "But we were faster!"

"Not to mention skillful!" Fred said and tickled Angelina on the stomach once more.

"Ok,ok, that's it!" Alicia said. "Put us down!"

"Yes, we give up! Please!" Katie said.

"Ok, then" the boys said and finally put the girls down.

At the sight of Katie, Angelina and Alicia standing in front of them all messy and covered with dust Oliver, Fred, George and Harry burst out laughing.

"Did you see Katie's face?!" Oliver said.

"Not better than Angelina's panic attack: Let go of me! Let go of me!" Fred said, imitating Angelina.

"Oh my! That was so good!"

"Should have brought a camera!"

"We won!"

"Yes, we beat you, because we're the best...um...!"

"Scarers of lame scarers!"

"Dude is that like even a word?!"

"I don't know!"

The girls listened to their victory claims and annoying mocks furiously and rolled their eyes.

"You guys are just dumb!" Katie exclaimed.

"We still won!"

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes one more time.

Angelina stepped in. "Whatever, we have to get to the airport anyway!"

"Yeah, George, I'm leaving right now and I'm asking Davey to help me with my bags!" Alicia said and George finally stopped laughing.

"Davey?! Ok, fine, I'll help you, you don't have to ask ...Davey!" George said and walked out with her, Alicia hid a smirk and grabbed his hand.

"But who's Davey?" They heard George ask Alicia from the Hall.

"Let's go guys," Fred told the others and they followed the couple.

Oliver stopped and bit his lip nervously. "A plane, huh?"

Katie looked at him and smiled. "You'll be fine, it's just like going inside a giant bird, well I mean, without the internal organs and skeleton of a real bird."

Oliver laughed at her occurrence. "Ok, thanks," he said and joined her. He put his arm around her and experienced a whole new feeling. He felt chills coming through his body but stayed silent; it really scared him to blurt something out and then regret it. Katie blushed slightly and gulped.

"And guess what, airplanes don't poo!"

* * *

Harry watched Professor Dumbledore take everyone's wands and thought about two whole weeks without magic, two HORRIBLE weeks without magic, Dumbledore left finally with a bunch of wands hidden in his pocket, about 27 I'd say. 

"Harry, let's go!" Katie yelled from a line and Harry quickly took his place.  
"Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape are joining us, they're flying in first class of course," she informed him. Harry felt a bump in the stomach when he heard that Snape was coming with them. Let me correct my previous statement, TWO BEYOND HORRIBLE WEEKS for them.

-Inside the airplane-

--Oliver's POV--

Twenty minutes.

Not bad.

Twenty minutes and this thing hasn't fallen or set on fire or anything.

Twenty minutes in this thing and I still haven't died.

It's ok.

We're gonna make it.

I'm gonna make it.

I can do this.

Oh dear is that a bird?!

Katie says it isn't.

She says it's just a cloud

I don't think-

Oh wait it is just a cloud!

Thank Merlin!

Clouds are good.

Clouds don't poo.

This thing is slow.

Oh my, have we left the atmosphere?

I can't breath!

Not e-nou-gh o-xy-gen.

Katie hands me a bag.

She tells me to breath into it.

I'm breathing into a bag.

I'm ok.

--End of Oliver's POV--

Twenty-five minutes and everything was all right, a peaceful and safe flight,  
until minute twenty-six...

"I'm afraid we're having a small issue with the wind" the stewardess said and laughed annoyingly. "It's a bit strong and-"

"I think we're having turbulence," Angelina whispered

"YOU THINK?!" Oliver shrilled.

"Relax Oliver, it's just a small issue, the woman just-" Katie said, but didn't finish because a strong shake interrupted her. The stewardess fell to the floor and so did her coffee car.

"Oh my! We're gonna die!" a woman in a black jacket yelled causing all the people in the plane to panic, some kids started running around and others cuddled in their mothers' protective arms.

Oliver, Katie, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia and Harry looked at each other and jumped off their seats.

"Well, did anyone bring a wand?" Oliver asked while looking for something useful inside his bag.

"Oliver, we can't do magic remember?" Katie replied

"I think that if we're trying to save our lives maybe the Ministry can make an exception!" Oliver barked nervously.

"Easy Oliver!" Fred said defending Katie.

"Do you have your wand?" Alicia asked him.

"No, Dumbledore picked them up," Fred answered.

"Brother?"

"No, he took mine too"

"We're so screwed!" Angelina said.

"Maybe not so screwed," Harry mumbled and showed them what he had been holding so insistently: his wand.

"Harry! I could kiss you right now!" Katie exclaimed. Oliver glanced in her direction.

"It's always the quiet ones," George said.

"Come on Harry, do something, some spell to ease the wind or something" Oliver said.

"Ok, Hermione taught me this, it goes like this: _Fragile looking but still powerful wind_-"

"Ah!" Angelina yelled in pain because a suitcase hit her arm and made her fall. Fred helped her up.

"-_You make or you destroy _

_because it's your choice _

_please listen to this pledge_

_and help this plane get safe"_

Harry finished and with a small twist of his wand the turbulence stopped abruptly and the plane stopped shaking.

"Wow" Katie managed to say before going speechless again.

"That was just...wicked!" a brown-haired kid holding a teddy bear exclaimed.Oliver, Katie, Fred,George, Angelina, Alicia and Harry just laughed at the irony.

* * *

AN: Please Review, you know you want to. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chp 3, I hope you enjoy it, thanks to Ember-Nickel for beta-reading this :)

* * *

To begin this chapter, let me just tell you that after a bit troublesome, flight all the Quidditch teams made it to Los Angeles. Yes, it was hard for McGonagall to tell Oliver that Flint actually made it alive but he'll survive. A new school called Trickster Institute was the one organizing the event, and the Hogwarts Students would have to settle themselves in two different areas, one for boys and one for girls. Oliver, Fred, George and Harry looked around: they found themselves in a small room with four quite small beds. Fred and George didn't know how they would sleep in without sore feet or some sort of contusion for hitting their heads so hard against the head of the bed trying to find a good posture. 

"This is our room?" Harry asked, shocked seeing it so small. A lanky young man with curly a mustache clapped his hands and giggled

"Yes, well, after building the girls' dormitories there wasn't much budget for yours-" the man giggled again. "But it shouldn't be much of a problem, right Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall flinched away from the bony fingers trying to reach her arm. "Oh, well, right, it's good...cozy," she said and let out a fake giggle nervously. The man giggled again and introduced himself.

"Well, oh how bad-mannered of me! My name is Stephane Squalor and I'm here for everything you need," he said, showing a perfect smile that could easily creep the hell out of anyone who walked by. "Oh boys, and be ready because we're having the Welcome Ceremony at four, all teams are gonna be there and you have to be well-dressed alrighty?"

Oliver's jaw dropped. "Nothing's alrighty here," he mumbled, and Fred and George smirked.

"Oh of course we'll be well-dressed Steph!" George exclaimed and put his right arm around Stephane's neck, squeezing it tightly.

"Alrighty then, brother!"

* * *

Alicia walked inside the room holding herself. "Hey girls, I think we have a little problem."

Katie walked to her worriedly and held her hand. "What is it?"

Angelina did the same and held Alicia's other hand. "Yes Al, tell us please."

Katie looked at her and asked her again, "What happened? You look shaken."

Alicia let out a small cry that combined with her sweat. "In the kitchen..."

Katie opened her eyes wider, imagining the worst, and urged her to continue.

"There was a...a..."

"Come on Alicia please tell us! What's going on?" Angelina questioned her with concern.

"Was there a thief or something?" Katie asked with fear in her voice.

Alicia shook her head. "No! It was nothing like that!" Alicia exclaimed, astonished by their reaction. It wasn't like she was that bad; the other two girls let out a relieving sigh and Angelina even chuckled a bit, while Katie put her hand on her chest trying to control her emotions.

"What was it then?" Katie asked, a bit more relaxed now.

"It was the grossest thing," Alicia said and scowled. She sat on a bed and continued her story.

"What?" Angelina asked once more, feeling like they weren't getting enough information with all of Alicia's breaks.

"It was the most disgusting and awful thing on Earth and other planets if there was human life somewhere else, let alone planets, the worst thing in the entire galaxy! Let alone the galaxy, the worst thing in the-" Alicia said with wide eyes and agitated breathing.

"Ok, we get it, it was pretty bad, but what was it?" Angelina cut her off before any more rambling and Katie snapped her fingers and smirked.

"I know what it was! You saw Cho's unshaven legs again!" Katie exclaimed. The three girls burst out laughing thinking of how Ravenclaws didn't seem to care much about legs: they would always end up getting them broken after every match they lost against Gryffindor anyway!

"Man someone really should show her the wonders of Gillette!" Angelina said, grinning.

Alicia and Katie giggled but Katie stopped it and hit Alicia in the arm softly. "Right, we can talk to Cho about that later, maybe we could lend her our girl kit, or maybe get her one but-" Katie was quickly cut off by her own giggles but managed to speak again "-you, were telling us about what you saw in the kitchen, the horrible thing you saw in there."

"Oh right!" Alicia remembered and stopped giggling. "The most disgusting and awful thing on-" she started again but Angelina cut her inspiration.

"Alright we already heard that Al, we know it was worse than Cho's hair issues!"

The girls burst out laughing again "That was so mean! Angelina, you're going to Wizard Hell or something!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh I get my own Hell?! Cool!" Angelina said with fake excitement.

"Come on girls, Alicia, tell us about the kitchen," Katie said, finally stopping her shrieking laughter and trying to maintain a serious face, and to think she was wide-eyed with fear just minutes ago.

"Oh right, it was so horrible, I mean there it was moving its little antenna and its tiny insect structure, mocking me," Alicia detailed with resentment.

"Insect structure? Al what on Earth are you talking about?" Angelina asked confusedly.

"Well, there was a cockroach in the kitchen! It was close to the chairs and everything!" Alicia exclaimed and Katie gasped.

"A cockroach?" she said with some simplicity, she got up from her seat and walked towards Alicia "You're telling me that the most disgusting and awful thing on Earth and other planets-"

"Don't forget about the galaxies," Alicia inquired shyly with her index finger.

Katie shook her head. "Fine! and galaxies! It was a cockroach? A small, tiny, fragile, cockroach?!"

"Hey cockroaches are not fragile, they can live several days without a head," Alicia said. Angelina snickered in the back of the room. An upset Katie is not something to recommend being around to.

"I don't care how many days a cockroach can live without its head or antenna or body or, whatever! Why didn't you just kill it?! You play Quidditch like nobody can but you can't kill a cockroach!" Katie cried out.

Alicia tried to save her honor. "It's a living...thing, or insect, I had mercy for her life!" she exclaimed nonchalantly. At this point Angelina  
couldn't hold any longer and fell off her chair with tears in her eyes for laughing so much. Katie looked at her and then at Alicia and decided to play it cooler: she started to wander around the room.

"So, you had mercy for her life, huh?"

Alicia merely nodded and Angelina burst out laughing again. "It's so insignificant, her situation kind of touched me, I mean, how would you feel if you were a tiny little girl alone in a room that isn't yours and then someone huge comes in trying to crush you?"

"Oh wait, how do you know it was a girl? I mean if it was like a male cockroach or a boy cockroach, it wouldn't be so sensitive!" Angelina exclaimed, amused.

"Oh for Sweet Merlin in a bicycle! It wasn't mercy, it was fear that little thing would climb through your body!" Katie yelled and tickled Alicia who laughed hard as Katie kept tickling her and Angelina found her way in ,tickling her too.

After several minutes of tickling and laughing like maniacs the girls finally stopped and laid on their beds exhausted, still grinning though.

"Hey, so what happened with the cockroach?" Angelina asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I have no idea and I don't intend to know either!"

Soon afterwards the girls fell asleep after a long day of moving their stuff, getting to know the school and ugly cockroaches.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN1: No cockroaches were harmed in the making of this chapter, they're still safe under your bed xD just kidding, don't kill me.

AN2: So what did you think of it? I know it wasn't the eighth wonder of the world but any idea? A new way to improve? Please review--next chapppie we meet the other teams and teammates--- :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN:This is Chapter 4, thanks to Ember-Nickel for beta-reading it, I don't own anything but the new characters, football was invented a long time ago so I'm left with just the characters.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

Daniel looked again, almost trying to convince himself it couldn't be real. He just couldn't believe his wonderful eyes. After all this time, it couldn't be, right?...Or perhaps finally the Heavens had looked at his misery and decided to give him a reward, a reward for hanging around all these untalented, airheaded "students" at the Trickster as they liked to call  
themselves. He didn't know why: he didn't even think they had ever opened a book that didn't have images on it. Yet there she was, standing so close to them and looking so different. Her sandy blonde hair hanging from her head, the head that sustained possibly the most gorgeous face he had ever seen (after his own reflection in the mirror of course), her beautiful hypnotizing brown eyes apparently looking for someone. But didn't she realize he was sitting just a few feet away from her?! 

"Katie," he heard someone call. His muse turned from his sight and walked towards a little midget with dark hair and glasses, very ancient glasses if you asked him, older than his grandpa (who was also one of the richest men around, Daniel couldn't help saying this every time he spoke of him, neither did he wanted to stop saying it). Forget it, his grandpa was definitely younger than those glasses. Daniel thought he must have been one of the "Hogwarts" students invited to the Tournament, but seriously, didn't they teach these kids a bit of style?

He didn't have time to stop Katie as his mate Roger ran to him. He saw Roger's angular face coming closer to him with his blue eyes sparkling. Roger approached him with excitement. "Oh Daniel! You're not gonna believe this, they're here, the Hogwarts girls are here and let me tell you my friend, they're definitely worth the wait!" he exclaimed with a quite kinky look. "If you know what I mean!"

"Of course I know what you mean, I just saw my next girlfriend and your next sister-in-law, her name is Katie."

"Katie? I hope you're not talking of Katie Bell, rumours all around that she is already taken or about to be, by this monster Oliver Woody," Roger said quietly as if not wanting other people to hear.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel said with a cocky smirk in his lips. "It's a shame for this Oliver then, 'cause Miss Bell will be wrapped around my finger before this Tournament ends," he finished and both mates roared with laughter.

A shadow appeared next to the bench Daniel had been sitting and spoke, revealing his brown eyes and spiked short hair. Ryan Sears said, "Well if you're here! Daniel, Roger it's already 4 and everyone is asking for both of you, specially since Daniel you are our dear captain."

Daniel rolled his eyes and Roger patted Ryan on the back. "Relax good old Ryan, we were just about to turn our handsome asses and run back to the pitch!"

"Easy there Roggie, you don't want me to give you a lesson like the other day, do you?" Ryan said, his eyes piercing Roger, who looked back at him with rage in his own.

Daniel took a deep breath and grabbed Roger's neck before he could do something he might regret. "Come on!" he urged him, and Roger followed without taking his eyes off Ryan's, who just smirked and followed.

"I can't believe I'm on the same team as them," he murmured under his breath, hiding a giggle.

* * *

Oliver stood up but sat quickly, he then stood again and again sat. He was so nervous about all this. Quidditch never made him nervous, well, maybe at the beginning but he always knew he could do it! It wasn't the same with football, or soccer or whatever names that "sport" had, kicking a ball for 90 minutes and not being able to fly just a bit was plain evil! 

He had always liked to fly, he had always been good at it and somehow he found peace in the air, running around following a ball didn't give him peace at all! It gave him the worst headache and he hadn't even begun practicing, just watching it on TB(another "fabulous" muggle invent he still couldn't figure out completely) made him nauseous, he didn't know if it was because of the running or because usually one player would lose his shorts and Oliver would end up watching a man's bare ass , a situation that really disgusted him.

He finally stopped when he spotted Angelina and Alicia coming with Fred and George, all giggling. Didn't they realize the gravity of the situation?! They were going to be deprived from glorious Quidditch practice to play football! Behind the giggling couples came Katie alongside Harry, he just expected The-Boy-Who-Lived would survive football.

They were formed in line by a woman in shorts wearing a bandage on her head. It was all blue and they were forced to remember Ravenclaw. McGonnagall was standing close to them.

"Hi," Katie mumbled in Oliver's ear, and he shuddered without being able to help it. He turned to her and smiled, just the sight of those chocolate brown eyes could erase any fear from him. She smiled back and her cheeks went pink, fabulous pink for Oliver, everything in her was beautiful for him.

Katie regained her composure and looked at him happily. "It's a good school, everyone seems friendly, don't worry Oliver, we'll do good", she said and was about to hold his hand and lean closer to him when the sound of a whistle startled them and they looked up. All the people in the pitch looked up: students, teachers, total strangers.

"We now begin with the Welcome Ceremony for the Hogwarts School of -", the voice stopped abruptly and gave a quick cough.

Harry grinned, diverted, and thought about how they would "translate" Witchcraft and Wizardry for Muggles to hear. Meanwhile he looked around and saw that they were surrounded by four other teams. He knew that because each team had a poster above them with their names written on it. He could distinguish two of them, one read Sharks and the other one read Free Elfs. He couldn't help but laugh his brains out at the irony, he knew elfs were everything but free. He took a good glance at the Sharks, six boys and five girls, all were pretty tall except a few which were quite average height. Between them he saw two boys chatting and glancing at Katie. They seemed to be talking about her a lot, and when the shorter one looked away for a second the tall, blonde guy would drool in Katie's direction.

The voice spoke again : "-um, I'm sorry, I have it right now, for the Hogwarts School of Wisdom and Wit!"

Cheers were heard and Harry looked in surprise at how many people were witnessing the ceremony, Fred and George bowed mockingly and Angelina, Alicia and Katie giggled. He wondered if Katie had already seen all the drooling that if continued, Harry thought, would ultimately reach her.

"Yes, very well, we are extremely glad to welcome you," a man with a funny black hat and a microphone said. He was sitting in a table with four other people: a young woman in a purple dress, an older man who resolved between listening or finally falling asleep, another woman wearing a brown coat and-

"Oh dear is that Stephane?" Oliver groaned and the twins grinned, Stephane was already a good friend and he didn't even know.

"I think it's him," Harry answered.

"Great, he's gonna bug us more!" Oliver exclaimed but shut himself seeing the woman with shorts and a bandage glared at him.

The man with the funny hat passed the microphone to the young woman and she spoke in a voice that was sweet and gentle.

"Thank you, Headmaster Watson, I'm sure this Tournament will be pleasing for all the teams and of course for both schools."

The public cheered again and the woman kept speaking: "I will now proceed to name all the teams that honor us with their presence, from Hogwarts we have: Hufflepuff! With Cedric Diggory as their captain!"

The audience and the Hufflepuffs cheered once more and Cedric Diggory, the captain, walked up to the platform and greeted the Headmaster, both women and gave a pat on the back to the sleepy man. However, when Stephane walked shaking his hips and holding his arms up in the air to approach him, Cedric ran as fast as he could to the other side, standing safely next to Sheila, the woman speaking.

"Next we have Slytherin! Marcus Flint is the captain!" Sheila said and Oliver saw with a grunt how Flint and his horribly oversized teeth made their way to the platform. He was so enjoying all the attention, he didn't greet anyone and just stood next to Diggory, smirking.

"We also have Gryffindor! With Oliver Wood as the dear captain!"

Oliver took a deep breath and walked up to the platform, Diggory smiled at him and Flint wouldn't erase that smirk off his face for anything. Oliver greeted everyone, barely shook Stephane's hand and then ran from his embrace, the dude smelled like women's perfume for Merlin's pants! Oliver saw Flint trying unsuccessfully to make him trip, and he stood next to Cedric.

"And lastly for Hogwarts, we have Ravenclaw! With Roger Davies as the captain!"

Harry's heart gave a leap as he saw Cho cheering along with the other Ravenclaws. Roger Davies walked to the platform, greeted everyone, even Stephane who left him smelling of flowers and stood next to Flint.

"Very well, and now we will present you to our teams, first come the Free Elfs! Nicholas Fenning is their captain!"

A group of six boys and five women cheered together and yelled "NICK, NICK!" Most of them looked strong and Katie thought she had never seen more muscular women than the ones cheering and yelling in that team. Nicholas Fenning, a tall, brown haired and green eyed young boy jogged to the platform, his face was round and his body quite slim for someone with those biceps. He greeted everyone at the table and stood next to Davies.

Sheila smiled and continued "Also meet Sharks! Daniel Ryder is their captain!"

As the Sharks yelled and waved around, Daniel shook hands with his best friend Roger and walked to the platform as cockily as he could. He was in his ambiance, the cheering and screaming and clapping, all for him of course. He shook everyone's hands and stood next to Nicholas, who along Oliver, Cedric and Davies looked at him as if he was utterly insane.

"There's also the Eagles! With Logan Rowlin as captain!"

A tall handsome boy stepped out, his messy black hair matched his deep black eyes and pale skin, his fine and delicate face smiled dreamily, and he let go of the girl he had been holding. She looked girly and had brown hair and green sparkling eyes. Her freckles were distinguishable and her smile too. Logan walked and greeted everyone, not taking his eyes off that unusual girl and stood next to Nicholas, who mumbled something about Daniel to him. Then they burst out laughing.

"And finally let us meet The Slutties and the Dragons!" Sheila said with unease. "Brad Lee is their captain!"

When Oliver looked at them he could see why they were called The Slutties:five girls wearing possibly the shortest skirts anyone could have worn or seen. They were all good looking but he quickly swept away any inappropriate thoughts because he saw Katie looking at him quite fiercely.

Brad Lee walked to the platform, his dirty blond hair combed to the back and his green eyes watching everyone closely. He knew their name was a little suggestive but they were Dragons too! He greeted everyone and stood next to Daniel.

Several speeches took place and of course no one listened to them, to amuse himself Daniel watched Katie very closely from his place, but she was chatting lively with Angelina and Alicia. Someone was watching Daniel too, someone with big blue eyes, even bigger than his, she was blonde too and she had a thin body. She looked at him sadly and then at Katie with a bit of fire in her eyes.

"Well, thank you very much for coming, there's dinner waiting for all of you at the Dining Room, it's big so everyone can stay," Sheila said and the audience quickly made their way to the Dining Room. As they were leaving, Oliver could have sworn that Daniel guy had just winked at Katie,_ his_ Katie, but he shook his head thinking it was impossible and marched towards his team

* * *

AN: Nobody will keep me from saying Merlin's pants from now on mwahahaha! 

Anyway, please review, DH was sad but a good book . Next chapter I promise we'll finally see Oliver kicking that ball at practice, and no , I don't mean Daniel, lol.

BTW Daniel and Roger aren't brothers, they're just best friends who care for eachother like brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter 5 is here. Thanks to Ember Nickel for beta-reading this.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it one more time for you Alicia," Mr. Baruch, the tall and chunky football coach, said. 

Alicia leaned her head, trying to put extra attention, but George slapped her on the head softly. As Alicia leaned her head back , he quickly switched places with Fred, who laughed hysterically and earned himself a hit in the stomach from Alicia.

"Ow! Why did you hit me? I'm not your man Alicia!" Fred exclaimed while rubbing his tummy. He was still laughing and George looked away in fake anger.

"I feel so cheated! he said with mock hurt in his voice and smirked.

"What?" Alicia asked confusedly.

"Seriously Alicia, how are we supposed to go out if you can't tell me and Fred apart!"

"You set me up skinny-legs!" Alicia said and hit the grass indignantly with her snickers.

"Now that hurts my feelings!" George exclaimed and Fred supported him.

"Whatever! Please Mr. Baruch continue!" Katie said, desperate, and the man in  
front of them spoke:

"Thanks Katie, now as I was saying Alicia, you shouldn't kick the ball with your toes, you should definitely kick it with this," Mr Baruch instructed and touched the inner part of his right foot. He then started to give the ball small kicks, sending it back and forth to his place.

"Do it yourselves," he encouraged them and Katie, Fred, Angelina, Harry, Alicia and George did what he said.

Oliver was trying hard. It was impossible that he could stop any Quaffle but he couldn't give the football a decent kick, yet every time he tried the ball would go in a different direction than he intended. He felt like such a Renford Reject.And to make it worse Slytherin was just a few feet away from them and Flint seemed to be very good, so good that a few girls from Hufflepuff were staring at the beaver-teeth admiring and amazed.

Cedric Diggory was doing a fair try, as he was slowly gaining domain over the ball. His team was working well too, and Mr. Baruch was giving Zacharias Smith new instructions. A small distance away from them was Ryan Sears with a lanky  
boy whose light brown hair fell over his eyes. You could barely see their brown and lost look. He looked like Ryan but in a goofy kind of way. Clumsy as he was he still tried to hit the ball properly but he did it too hard, tensing his muscles but his foot didn't manage to touch the ball.

"Come on Scott, hit it softly but strongly...no, no, no, don't force it," Ryan told the boy while showing him how to do it.

"But Mr. Baruch," a thin faced girl with almond-shaped eyes and black hair over her elbow inquired. "Why do we all have to train together? We're too many here!" she finished with a gasp and her friend Lyra West joined her with a  
hint of disgust.

"I know, I just can't stand being around all these people," she said and scowled. Again her big blue eyes looked at Katie and just Katie. "It's kind of suffocating you know?"

"Don't worry Lyra! People can't stand being around you either!" Eliot Eves said. His long read hair was fixed in a ponytail so it wouldn't mess with his blue and sparkling eyes. He stood surrounded by three of his teammates: Alfred Poe, who played with the earring adorning his incredibly oversized ear, next to him was a tall girl with chubby cheeks all dressed in pink and purple. Matching her outfit were a pair of pink heeled snickers, weird thing because snickers are meant to be flat. Her sandy blonde hair fell on her shoulders with a flowered hairband on her head. Her name was Jean Swann and she was possibly the girliest specimen on Earth. To her right was Bobby Fly, a muscular and confident-looking boy with messy black hair who had the loudest laugh you could ever hear.

"Ha, ha you are like so funny Eliot!" Mathilda said sarcastically and turned to her friend. "Let's go Lyra, let's do our situps there," she said, indicating a spot far from all the crowd. Lyra nodded and they left.

"Ughh, they are so annoying!" Jean said.

"I wonder if they're related to Draco Malfoy?" Fred asked and George nodded.

"Draco? Who is Draco?" Bobby asked mockingly. "His mother must have loved him so much to name him like that!"

Fred laughed. "He's not really a sweetheart either."

"Oh, I wanna know!" Alfred exclaimed and walked closer to the group.

"You are such a gossip monger, Alfred!" Jean exclaimed and patted his arm. "But I support you, I wanna know too!" she said and grinned.

"Well, he's a rat," George said.

"Yeah, and not a cute one," Fred said.

George grimaced. "More like a peroxide-headed-albino rat," he finished and a chorus of laughter was heard.

000000000

Away from all the fuzz, Daniel and Roger weren't jumping the rope as Mr. Baruch had said. They were trying to clear the coast so Daniel could make his first move on Chocolate-Eyes, Katie's codename, because he was obviously not doing it in front of that boy with the weird scar on his forehead. To be frank, Daniel was a bit freaked out by that kid. Instead, Roger was going to distract him and the bowl-head and Daniel would attack.

Following the plan, Roger walked slyly towards Oliver and Harry. He continued until he saw Oliver's wide back in front of him and for the first time in his life, the 6 foot tall Roger felt small and tiny. He gathered all his courage, touched with his index finger the strong surface of Oliver's back, and quickly turned to face him.

Oliver looked at Roger and nodded. "Yeah?"

Roger smiled, Oliver Wood was merely an updated version of a Neanderthal who could only say "Yeah?" when meeting him for the first time. Roger offered him his right hand: "Hello, I don't think we've been introduced properly, my name is Roger Parry and I'm a Shark" he said proudly and touched his chest with his left hand as he greeted Oliver.

Oliver looked at him oddly and then nodded again. "Hello, I'm Oliver Wood and this is Harry Potter, we're Gryffindors."

Roger looked at them as if reproaching them for their lack of emotion and Harry intervened. "Wohoooo! We are Gryffindors!" he exclaimed, raising his arms and Oliver repressed the urge of laughing hardly.

"Ha-ha-ha," said Roger, not finding anything funny but smiling still. "Well, well, so how long have you been playing?"

Oliver coughed. "Umm...what exactly?"

Roger chuckled. "Well, football of course Oliver!"

Oliver and Harry nodded in understanding. "Oh! That...well...we haven't exactly-"

"You haven't played football?!" Roger asked, amused, and opened his mouth wide. He soon showed a crooked smile. "That's interesting because I've played it my whole life, even when I was inside my mother I would send kicks, strong ones she's told me but somehow she was never amused by it, just couldn't understand my natural instinct of kicking the ball... or her womb. Anyway, I can give you some advice, you and your friend too, you should come with me and I can show you great moves I've learned."

Oliver listened to him and felt embarrassed for actually considering his offer. He never would have asked for help at Quidditch, he was a natural!

Still, he nodded.

"Alright, I guess, if Harry agrees."

Harry nodded too, not a good thing to do by the way.

"Terrific!" Roger exclaimed. There was a malicious glint in his eyes.

00000000

Daniel looked to his right and then to his left, convinced of his position, he walked further, he spotted her hair as always and continued walking.

"Oh, I'm gonna reach the sky, look Angie!" Katie yelled excitedly.

"Relax Kates it's just the rope, it will keep you here," Angelina exclaimed.

Suddenly Katie stopped and touched her jaw. "But, what if?"

"Kates?" Angelina had stopped too and was looking at Katie oddly.

"Shh, I'm thinking!"

"Great. Global Warning!"

Katie rolled her eyes "Angie, lets do something unexpected, something nobody has ever done!"

Angelina frowned, as she usually did whenever Katie was having one of her Super-Amazing-Katie-Like-Ideas.

Katie shook her shoulders with her hands. "Yes, Angelina, let's tie our ropes together and then hang them off the building, then we'll jump, holding the ropes of course," she said before Angelina started babbling about how suicide wasn't the answer to all her issues with a certain brunette. "We'll hang like Tarzan!"

Katie's eyes were almost bulging because of the excitement, the adrenaline, something new, and Daniel's luckiest morning. In less than a second both ropes were tied and hanging off the school building. Katie and Angelina were up on the roof and ready to jump. Katie said she'd go first and frankly Angelina wouldn't have wanted any other way.

After inhaling deeply, Katie grabbed the rope and let herself go...

"Geronimo!"

_Is it a bird?!_

_Is it a plane?!_

_Noo, it's Katie!_

_Hahaha suckers, I'm flying again and without a broom!_

_This is so frikking cool!_

_So, if I like opened my arms now, would I fly?_

_Like a bird._

_Oh, but Oliver hates birds!_

_That's not good._

_I'm gonna have to buy myself real wings._

_Wonder if they sell those._

_Oh boy, why is everyone so horrified that I can fly?_

_Wait, is that Harry Potter? Is he actually paler than he was?_

_Is that even possible?_

_He should so get a tan._

Katie swung in the air and all eight teams looked up to the sky when they heard her yell, their mouths hanging too in astonishment. It is enough to say that Oliver's face was deformed by fear and his strong hands were almost plucking out his messy hair as he found himself screaming too:

"Katie!" he yelled as he ran past everyone and dodging Roger's arms he tried to unsuccessfully grab Katie's foot.

Katie's screaming were very different from Oliver's since she couldn't hear him. All of sudden something went horribly wrong, she felt her hands slipping from the rope and damned herself for getting her nails done just a few hours before they left Hogwarts, but she later realized that, as she was slipping faster from the rope now, that could have very well been her last visit to the beauty salon.

_I feel my hands weird._

_They are kind of..._

_Slipping?_

_Oh my...I'm slipping?!_

_Now that explains a lot._

_Ah!_

"So that's what she meant when she said Tarzan," Angelina whispered to herself.

"Holy Merlin in a scooter!" Alicia exclaimed from her place. "Katie's gonna kill herself?!" she didn't notice Lyra turning to her confused.

"What?! Why?!" Harry asked panicking. The twins approached them along Eliot Eves.

"I always knew she wanted to be higher than anyone at football, I just didn't know-" Fred started.

"That she was THAT ambitious!" George, as expected, finished and he and Eliot grinned mischievously. Alicia turned to them and shot them a look.

"I can't believe you actually find that funny!"

"I'm sorry, it was just too good to let it pass!" Fred said, still not serious.

Alicia's face boiled. "You want funny?! You want good?! I'll show you both!" she yelled and threw herself on top of Fred, totally losing her mind while George and Eliot watched, amused.

Katie kept slipping faster and faster:10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...0. She finally lost all the rope and fell down, almost in slow motion she thought she heard Oliver screaming her name, but that was just silly, the guy was a wall. Soon she felt two strong arms that caught her and held her safe. She exhaled with difficulty and clinched herself tighter to her savior's hard chest. She only saw him briefly before everything went silent.

* * *

AN: Please review people , lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Chappie number 6, thanks to Ember Nickel for beta-reading this, bearing all the mistakes, etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Katie? Katie?" a soft voice pleaded. "You're safe now," he whispered to her ear.Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and he caressed her cheek.

"Mr. Ryder, would you please move already?! I have to check her head!" a nurse carrying a bandage and alcohol said.

Daniel sighed and dropped his arms. "Oh come on Silvia! I brought her here, I wanna be the first thing she sees!"

"And, why so interested?" the nurse asked half-curiously.

"Is that gonna be on her record?" Daniel asked, not taking his eyes off Katie.

"Uh...no,"

Daniel turned his head and looked at the nurse. "Then I guess it's none of your business!" he finished rudely.

"That's nice!" the nurse answered sarcastically but gave up and started looking on Katie's head for any bruises. Katie opened her mouth:

"Uh, oh, what's going on? Where...?"

"Sh" Daniel quickly said and silenced her with his finger.

Katie looked again at the handsome face in front of her, the blue eyes matching his perfect blonde hair. It was messy but it was just too perfect and glorious to worry about brushing it and that smile, she was dazed about it. She found herself returning his smile but hers was quite goofy. They had given her so many shots she couldn't feel the pillow under her head, so maybe it was the drugs that gave her those visions, those she could get addicted to.

And he saved her, that was so cool.

Her little Utopia of beauty broke when Sheila rushed into the room with a bunch of students behind her. She looked worried, and Kate thought she recognized Angelina and Harry.

Sheila sat on her bead next to her head, and showing true concern, touched Katie's forehead.

"Is she going to be alright, Silvia?" she asked above all the murmurs running around the room. Suddenly they stopped.

Silvia nodded. "Yes, she'll be just fine. It was just a long fall."

Sheila and the students turned to Daniel, who was leaning casually on the wall.

"Oh Daniel, we have to thank you! You caught her and you brought her here, you're so smart and so brave!" Sheila exclaimed and hugged him enthusiastically.

"It was nothing, really. I wasn't gonna let her fall, I never could have lived if anything happened to her," Daniel replied, and most of the girls beamed at him. He smirked softly.

"That's so cute!" Jean said and walked to Katie's bed with a bucket of flowers. "You're so lucky" she whispered and grinned happily. Katie looked at her and blinked.

"Oh, I'm Jean Swann," Jean said and touched Katie's head instead of offering her hand since Katie couldn't move well.

"Uh-uh" Katie barely mumbled and looked at the crowd. She shut her eyes feeling disappointed. She had expected to see Oliver, didn't he care? She felt another hand touching her hair softly and Daniel spoke to her:

"Hi, Katie"

Oliver was swept away from her mind by that marvelously sweet voice. She blushed slightly and mumbled "Thank you".

He laughed, and that was even better than the voice.

Angelina made her way to her bed and landed desperately on the end of it. "Jeez Katie! I'm so glad you are ok!" she exclaimed and looked at the two figures on the bed. She didn't know that guy. "I'm gonna stay here all night so don't worry about anything."

Katie opened her mouth to respond but Daniel cut her off. Walking towards Angelina he said:

"Thanks Angelina but I got it, I'll stay with her." He patted her on the shoulder "Relax, that I got your friend"

Katie looked at him curiously but fascinated at his bravery and his concern. She didn't know why it was so okay for her but she threw Angelina an apologetic look and turned her attention to her savior.

"Fine," Angelina said and narrowed her eyes. She didn't really like this guy. "But just know that she's lactose intolerant and she hates-"

"Beans, I know," Daniel finished for her. "I'm well informed."

Angelina felt so replaced and really wanted to throw something at him, but just bit her lip angrily and walked out fuming.

'And wow!' Katie thought. How did he know all those things? She only knew he was the captain of some team she didn't really pay attention to.

Sheila smiled widely. "Alright, I think it's time for us to go," she said and looked at Daniel. "I'm sure Katie needs some rest, Mr. Ryder; you'll stay with her for tonight, but just tonight."

Daniel looked pleased. "Of course Sheila."

The nurse started to tell all the students to leave and some sighed, disappointed for being left behind from all the action. Sheila left too,  
mumbling something about going to bed early.

Katie was still sleepy and fell down quickly, dreaming of all the events that happened to her and about that handsome face fixing her pillow and tucking her in, but also wondering where on Earth were Alicia, Fred, George and most of all where the Hell was Oliver?!

"Great, since you said you wanted to stay," the nurse started "It's your time to mop!" she finished giving Daniel an old mop. Daniel looked at her, puzzled and feeling insulted.

"Excuse me?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Seriously Alicia, second time you try to seduce me, now you threw yourself on me!" Fred said as he was helped up by Eliot and Alicia glared at him.

"I didn't try to seduce you, you imbecile!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "I know George and I look a lot alike, but you have to admit I'm prettier."

"I won't agree this time brother," George said coming from behind Eliot and smiling to Alicia.

"My ears are glorious, George," Fred answered lifting his eyebrow and getting closer to George.

"So? My eyes are more expressive," George retorted.

"I have cooler hair."

"My arms are amazingly formed."

"My facial hair is gorgeous."

"Fred, you don't have any facial hair!" George exclaimed before going hysterical. Fred looked puzzled:

"Hm must have dreamt of it," he said, touching his chin and laughing madly.

"Hey guys, who is that running to us?" Alicia asked out of nowhere. They still hadn't heard a word from Katie and Alicia was quite worried.

So yes, there was someone running desperately, trying to reach them.

"Oliver? What's up with you?" Alicia asked again, seeing Oliver's anguished face.

"Whe-where is Katie?" Oliver asked, stuttering. He was sweating and trying to breath properly. Fear wasn't enough to describe how he felt after watching Katie fall from so high, was she alright? Not knowing the answer to that question was kind of bugging  
him. Okay, it was tearing him apart.

"We don't-" Alicia started but George grabbed her shoulders gently and spoke himself. "She's at the Hospital Wing. I already went there but visits aren't allowed anymore. Harry told me before going to bed that she was alright, a student caught her and she's fine now."

Alicia, Fred and Eliot sighed, relieved, and Oliver just blinked. She was alright. He slowly let go of all the tension surrounding him and went back to his usual mood. He was still the captain after all.

"Good then. I expect you all tomorrow morning 45 minutes before our first class. We are going to practice more kicking," Oliver commanded, and walked away, glad that Katie was good but still confused about everything that happened that day. Football WAS complicated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie opened her eyes. She could finally see things right, the room wasn't that bad and the company was definitely not bad.

She didn't know why "Daniel" was so kind to her. She had caught him staring at her a few times, though, but she thought he was just curious, maybe even suspicious of her. He was kind of cute. Alright, he was very cute.

But she barely knew him.

He was there again, asleep next to her waist and breathing deeply.

And Katie really liked the proximity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by that little voice inside her head, screaming: "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver."

Great.

She touched Daniel's hair, slowly curling it with her fingers almost instantly, and spoke to him softly.

"Hi, Daniel."

Suddenly the deep breathing stopped and Daniel leaned his head back, his eyes were narrowed and he was sleepy but still smiling to her.

"Well hello there, sleeping beauty."

Katie didn't understand the joke but let it pass. "Thanks again for saving my life."

Daniel grinned. "Anytime."

Anytime, he could be as sweet as she wanted him to be. Because he was interested and he knew she was. He was Daniel Ryder after all, who wouldn't be interested?

Katie laughed. "Seriously, thank you."

"Well, I know I said anytime, but please-"_ Time to bring out the puppy eyes._ "Don't do that again."

Katie looked at him confusedly.

"You see, Katie Bell. I already said I wouldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I really want to get to know you, Katie."

Katie blinked at him.

"And I know it's your first time playing football. So, if you don't have any other compromise, I would love to help you practice and maybe get a couple of cappuccinos, together, I mean."

"So please Katie Bell, stop looking at me through those enormously long eyelashes of yours and tell me what you think!" Daniel pleaded.

Katie was kind of tired of the same old story with Oliver, tired of waiting, and this guy Daniel was a good ship. She knew he wasn't a saint but he did save her life, that had to count for something. She didn't know what the hell cappuccinos were but it sounded quite interesting.

She smiled and licked her lips.

"Yes Daniel, I would love to practice with you, and maybe get a couple of-"

Daniel's sly smile appeared on his face. He had her.

"Cappuccinos".


	7. Chapter 7

OLIVER'S POV 

Just breathe, Oliver. Just breathe.

It's ok.

I'm not panicking.

Everything's just fine.

"And they've been practicing all morning, Daniel's even skipped his classes just to be with her."

Huh?!

"Well, we still got Chog-um whatever."

"Cho-Chang."

"Yes, her."

"You know, this girl Katie, she's kind of weird."

"I know, whenever she misses a shot, she exclaims 'Merlin!'"

Oh dear.

"What's that about?"

"I don't know, Lyra told me she found a feather in her bedroom."

Crap.

"A feather?!"

"I didn't know Daniel had such taste!"

Great, now they are laughing.

So Katie was fine, perfectly fine. When I was dying to know how she was. She was "practicing" and drinking cappu-whatever with that dumbball!

Now I'm pissed

I'm so calling for early practice tomorrow. So she won't practice with...urghh-Daniel.

And I've got Muggle Studies right now, so they can tell me that I shouldn't play with the minds of out dear fillers, and by fillers I mean four people who wouldn't last a second in the air, not even in a frikking...plane. Oh wait,  
that memory still hurts.

Oh even better, here comes that Logan Rowlin with that piece of gum called Anne Marie, his girlfriend of like forever, I've been told. What is it that they want? They are nosy and I'm in a bad mood. Sho-shoo, go away! They just look so in love.

And I hate that.

"Hey Oliver! What's your next class?" she asks.

Now Mr. Romeo is gonna speak, as always, backing her up any time.

"It's just so bad that they have you all away from all the crowd."

Right now, I think that's better.

"Latin," I recite, like my fake schedule says.

"Oh, we have Italian," he says happily, too happy for my taste, happy like Katie is right now, shooting the ball with Daniel as goalkeeper. Arghh.

And what is it with thid school and all those languages?

"But we have practice at 11:00, isn't that lovely?" she asks, blinking exaggeratedly.

And the world keeps going on and on about LOVE!

I nod. "Yeap"

"Well, we have to go now," he finally announces and they walk away.

So here I am, sitting on this bench outside the boys' changing room after I just heard that Katie is going out with that rat. I never liked that guy, he was so showing off that morning at the pitch.

And did I mention that our first game against "The Slutties and the Dragons" is in four days?. Oh yes, they scrambled us, and I'm gonna go against Slytherin, the Eagles and The Slutties. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Free Elfs and the Sharks are all against each other. Damn Cedric Diggory is learning too fast about football, Roger is completely lost and Flint...well Flint is Flint, he doesn't even know what braces are, or a toothbrush for that matter.

Also our uniforms suck big time, I mean try to make a shirt and shorts that have the Gryffindor colors and doesn't look gay, my legs feel naked and exposed!

And Katie is going out with Daniel.

Katie.  
Katie.  
Katie.  
Mighty-Katie.

And Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. I'm frowning now, what is it with these people? Is it my position? Do I look like an attraction at an amusement park? Now it's Fred, George and their new friend Eliot.

"Ollie! Lets go learn Latin!" Fred shouts.

"Well, I have National History, so I'll see you all at 11.00," Eliot says, smirking, and leaves. I notice he's not heading towards his classroom but towards the cafeteria. I'm not surprised.

"Well, I'm just dying to learn about Muggles with Snape," George said and laid on the bench.

"Hey brother, where are our female halves?" Fred asks.

"I think I heard Alice say something about dragging Katie to class."

"Where is she anyway?" Fred asks.

"With her boyfriend," I hiss and stare at the floor. I still see from the corner of my eyes the two Weasleys opening their mouths wide.

"What?! But if you are here!" Fred exclaims and I glare at him.

"Oh no! She's not with someone else, is she?"

"Daniel's the name," I say and lean back to see their astonished faces.

"Ryder?!" they yell at the same time.

I nod dreadly.

"But, how do you know?" George says.

"I heard some guys at the changing room, gossiping all about it."

"That's-"

"Not good."

"Really, he's an ."

"Eliot told us he's cocky and mean, and that he was already dating Lyra" George explains. Before just a small hope appears I remember I already saw Lyra with another guy this morning, very early.

"He's not anymore."

"This is bad."

"When did this happen?"

"Apparently, it's been happening since that day Katie swung in the air."

"So about 5 days ago then."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Fred asks me sincerely and I get up from the bench.

"I'm gonna go to Muggle Studies," I say and walk away from them, to my classroom where I know I'll find her with that goofy smile she's been holding for the past 5 days and I didn't know the cause of. I wish I had known.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRACTICE.

I kick the Daniel's head furiously, it almost reaches the goal but Bobby stops it and I realize it's not Daniel's head as I've been dreaming, it's a pathetic football.

"Oww!" Jean exclaims from behind me, she wishes I had scored, I wish it had been Daniel's head all along.

We keep running and Simon passes it to Kelly, but my attention isn't with them. It's on the other side of the pitch, where Daniel runs and holds Katie's waist, she's laughing and he's tickling her. She sees me watching them and quickly pulls away from him, embarrassed. They had hidden it so well but now it seems more obvious than ever.

She stares at me surprised and he does the same, only a vicious smile appears in his face. I look away pretending I didn't notice but failing miserably.

Now Nick has scored and we are losing. Alfred passes me running and shouts:"Oliver, where are you?!"

"At hell," I mumble.

I look again and they are hugging while they pretend to be playing. He kisses her hair quickly and she grins. On their side Fred and George follow the ball, trying to get it and I almost smile with the ballet moves they attempt to make as they run.

Finally practice ends after many failed shots. I run to class and they're left behind, probably to cuddle inside some closet.

Gross.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"And Mr. Wood, I hope you understand that you should never, no matter what, try to hurt your other classmates. Even if you aren't real classmates, I mean, Hogwarts is far but still Mr. Ryder is your fella," the old principal says.

I shift on my chair, uncomfortable by the situation and by the weird eyebrows that cover his eyes. "Well, in my defense, I was playing and that dumb-...Mr.Ryder was blocking me, I was just trying to score."

I shrug, trying to look innocent. Truth is, I'm not and I'm damn proud of so.

It's been two days since I found out about "It". We've started calling it "It", like the monster, it's bloody scary! So it's 5, plus 2, a week! A whole week of this horrible experience and they are still on. Oh yeah, and Miss Katherine Victoria Bell has been trying to talk to me since she saw that I saw and now she knows that I know that she knows that I know. I'm also proud to say I'm Mr. Dodger, she hasn't found me, seen me in class since she always sits in the front and I always sit on the back. On practice I usually stay with the fillers so she can't see me because she's always juggling the ball up in the air with her feet, totally useless if you ask me since we have brooms and everything but she still sucks at it, haha.

And she's told the entire team that I spent a whole day watching her, that's so not true. I do not watch her, why would I watch her. I don't care that she sneaks out of her room every night at 11 to go out with her boyfriend and watch the stars. Watch the stars my ass!

He's really leading her to the Dark Side you know?

But I've decided in these past two days that I don't care.

It's fine.

Just a tad scary, can you imagine their children?

Poor kids.

But I still don't care and I'm fine with it.

Wait, what has the principal been babbling about?

Well, he's giving me his hand.

I'll just shake it and leave.

I never understand Muggles anyway.

"Faster!"

"I can't breath!" Angelina shouts and lands on the grass. She looks like a tired bird.

"Oliver, I cannot believe that after all we've been through you'd do this to me!" Fred exclaims and collapses on the grass too.

I groan. Why are they so lazy?

"Yeah! Do you think that making us run through those little cones 15 times isn't enough?" George sighs and joins them.

As I said. Why are they so lazy?! It's 15 times, not a big deal.

Awesome, here comes Katherine with Alicia, to complain of course.

"It's so unfair!" Alicia says and Katherine hides her head, she's embarrassed.

"Alicia, it's all part of your training. Look at Harry he isn't complaining, look at Wendy and Beru, they aren't complaining. Neither are Patricia and Alexis."

"Harry never complains, he's like all good," Fred points out.

"Wendy, Beru, Patricia and Alexis have all had training before this," Alicia says and rubs her left foot. I notice she's not wearing her snickers anymore,or her socks.

"Alicia, would you please put on your socks and your snickers? Don't do it for me, do it for the good of humanity, the atmosphere!" I exclaim and wrinkle my nose.

"I like her feet that way," George says, smirking, and Alicia beams at him, pecking his lips.

Another of their disgusting actions to prove their affection.

"Arghh," I mumble and look back. Katherine is watching me with those big eyes of hers. They are quite attractive if you try not to think how many times those eyes have looked at Daniel with care.

"Look, we have a game against The Dragons in-"

"Don't forget Slutties" Fred says maliciously, and Angelina slaps his head.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes, and continue. "It's in two days and we still pretty much-" I bite my lip trying to think of a better way to put it.

"Suck?" Harry inquires, appearing next to Alicia. I look back to where he was running but the girls are still there, running like there's no tomorrow and they never miss.

"No, we just need to-. Look, just be here 20 minutes before the game and we'll look back at the plays, alright?" I ask and they nod, unsure.

"You shouldn't have to worry about time, Oliver, with the letter Dumbledore sent us. 'Tournament may take more than two weeks, I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner. Ps: You'll have to make a small and tiny report of every week for your Muggle Studies class. Pps: you're my favorite Team'," Angelina says angrily.

"I bet every team got the same letter, including PS's" Alicia says, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe this," Harry says and covers his head with his hands.

Now that was a letter I didn't know about.

And it also sucks, by the way.

I have to give them courage, though.

"It will be fine, just a few weeks more, did he specify how many?" I ask, truly curious, begging to hear a small number.

"As long as the Tournament needs, so you may start to count: 12 games not including the final one, two games are played by week so I'd say-"

"We have like 7 weeks left here."

"Ughh." They grimace and I try not to. 7 weeks are like 49 days, with 24 hours each. Most of those I'll have to spend watching Katherine and Daniel cuddling.

Repulsive.

"We'll do well and guess what? We've finished early so you can go now." I finally say those words they have been expecting and they run like they didn't while we were practicing.

There's still someone here, though. Yes, Katherine hasn't left, and now she's approaching me.

"Oliver?" she asks. Suddenly she's in front of me pleading me with those eyes.

"Yes?" I ask trying not to look at her. She takes a deep breath.

"I know that you saw us, me and Daniel, I mean. I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to find out like that. I would have told you but I just...I was scared." She stops and waits for me to answer, I assume, because she's not moving.

"Still, it would have been nice to know," I say sadly.

"I know. Please believe me that I am sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you"  
she whispers to me.

She didn't want to hurt me.

She didn't want to hurt me?!

Yeah right!

Then why on Earth would she do it on the first place? Why is she going out with that ass?!

Now I'm angry.

"Look, Miss Bell. I could very much care less whatever it is that you do with him. It's your business and we are nothing, so you don't have to explain anything to me. It would have been nice to know, I repeat. But since you are completely self-centered and egoistical, you wouldn't think that maybe, just maybe I would have liked to know. And maybe, just maybe I would have liked to know because I actually had something to say about it. Because maybe Katie, just maybe, I truly cared!"

And that, my friend, is what in Quidditch, Football or any situation in life, we like to call: Total Loss of Control.

She stares at me, surprised and hurt. She looks down and her breathing is hard. She finally looks up and her face is in tears, before her hand slams my cheek.

I never knew that a slap could hurt so much.

"And how was I supposed to know?! You never say anything Oliver. You are like this big, giant wall I can't get through! I never know how you feel, I never know if you feel the same. You are so difficult and hard to see through! I just, I can't believe I ever wanted to be with you, you think I'm self-centered and egoistical? Well you are the same, adding obsessive,  
tiresome and a jerk!" she screams and runs away. And I don't even go after her.

She thinks all that of me?

Well, fine. She can go to Hell with him.

I'm done here.

As I said before, I DON'T CARE.

I also don't know what hurts more, the slap or the hole I can feel on my chest near my heart.

END OF OLIVER'S POV

0000000000000

AN: a small, tiny review? )


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Chapter 8. thanks to my beta Ember Nickel (seriously you rock, lol) and I hope you like this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000

"-And Zoe passes it to Billy, he shoots but Fred's already blocking him. He's fast!" Gene, the sports commentator exclaimed excitedly through the microphone.

Oliver was running and shouting orders to his teammates. George was chosen goalkeeper and he was having a hard time stopping all the shots. Katie and Angelina were trying to block the goal but "The Slutties" still found a way to move forward.

"Come on!" Katie said and tried to take the ball away from Kelly, but she kicked it and sent it to Melissa. Angelina pushed Melissa and send the ball to Katie, who lost control of it.

"Katie!" Angelina exclaimed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Katie replied. "I'm just so-it's Oliver you know? He said some things and-"

"Katie, do you really think now is the time?" Angelina asked, gasping for breath as she was still trying to steal the ball.

"Someone is having one of those days," Melissa mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked and was about to finally get the ball when Kelly took it from her and ran to the other side. She passed it to Brad and turned around to jeer at Katie. She scowled furiously and yelled: "What a slut!"

"Yes, they are, hun," Angelina said, still gasping. "Come on."

"Now Johnson is running to Lee. He's got the football and he ain't going to let go of it, Brad Lee is well known for never allowing the other team to actually handle the ball. Potter is coming but so is Henderson, Henderson pushes Potter, but what is it with Wood and Bell today? They are so slow, it seems like they just had a fight with their significant others, haha!"

"So funny," Oliver mumbled angrily but continued running. He felt silly showing off his legs on those tiny shorts but Mr. Baruch wouldn't negotiate the use of pants. He found Brad and he and Fred blocked him.

"Move it you werewolf!" he screamed at Oliver but Oliver was fast enough and fiercely kicked the ball out from Brad's domain. Fred caught it and passed it to Wendy, who ran but was cut short by Melissa and Billy.

"Wow! Wood took it from Lee, that's gotta be something we've never seen! Now we know why Wood is the captain! Here comes Clearwater and Dasher, they are trying to steal it from Manson."

"Come on Wendy! Me! Me! Give it to me!" Angelina yelled anxiously and jumped up and down. Wendy finally listened and passed it to her with a strong kick.

Alicia joined Angelina and so did Katie.

"Score is 4-2," Katie said.

"I know," Alicia said and grimaced. "I miss my broom."

"Come on!" Angelina exclaimed and passed the ball to Katie. "You can do it."

Katie ran to the goal dodging every player crossing her way and found herself face to face with Randall, the goalkeeper; she kicked the ball hoping it would enter and was surprised when it actually did.

"That's a goal! By Katie Bell, not bad at all!"

"Yeah!" Katie screamed in joy and started jumping as Angelina and Alicia grabbed her, each celebrating.

The whole pitch became a cheering room for her and Oliver was smiling too, he thought of going over there and hugging her but he soon heard a chorus:

"Katie, Katie, Katie!"

But it wasn't the voices that discouraged him, but seeing the faces of the entire Sharks team cheering for ther captain's girlfriend, and the captain himself. Daniel stood on the first row, cheering and clapping, he ran to the pitch and towards Katie, taking her in his arms and kissing her widely. Katie just stood there dumbfounded. His cold lips collided against hers and Katie couldn't quite explain what she was feeling. He held her tight and her hands felt numb, her whole body felt numb and she tried to let go, but he wouldn't let her; he was kissing her so fiercely that it almost hurt.

The crowd became paralysed again and wide eyes were seen everywhere.

"And Ryder is claiming for some territory! Boy, that's passion!"

"Gene!" Sheila exclaimed, embarrassed at his vocabulary, and hit his shoulder with some papers she had been holding.

Oliver was even more shocked than Katie was, he knew they were together but he never ever in his life would have imagined them kissing like that. The hole in his chest grew bigger and it invaded his stomach with a sudden urge to puke. Katie wasn't trying to stop it, and it was happening right in front of him. He didn't want to admit it but he thought she'd be more careful. He wished she was more careful about that guy.

He also wanted to go over there and punch Daniel until it was illegal. That nasty root of all evil had taken something from him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he let go of Katie, who quickly moved away from him and touched her lips.

"Daniel!"

"What?" He answered while a mischievous grin adorned his face. "You are my girlfriend who just scored and who I want to congratulate."

"Yes, but not like that, not in front of...everybody," Katie said, distressed.

"Not in front of everybody or not in front of-"

"Oliver, move right! You're blocking me!" Alexis shouted and passed right next to him, handling the ball with graceful moves.

"Mr. Ryder! Go back to your seat, right now!" The referee, although not his job, said. Daniel shot Katie a look, who did the same and left.

"Bell, back to the game!" the referee instructed and Katie hurried back to her place.

"Nice smooch," Oliver muttered angrily as he passed her running.

"Crap," Katie exclaimed and buried her head in her hands.

"Now Wood is chasing it, he seems more furious than before, maybe he's finally waking up. And Roberts gives it to Simmons, but oh hey Potter is quick and steals it! He's small but he knows what he's doing. But now the referee is calling for half-time, a shame; it was getting better."

"Angelina, Alicia, Harry, come here!" Oliver shouted from the other side of

the pitch where he, Fred, George and Katie were waiting. She was standing pretty far from him of course, both avoiding each other's gaze.

"We're getting killed here," Alicia said once they were in the changing room.

"Mackenzie is going wild," Fred said and leaned next to Angelina.

"I know, she pushed me too!" Angelina said and leaned her head on his.

"Look, we got more important things to babble about than how Mackenzie Roberts should join the wrestling team" Oliver said and Harry giggled. "Fred, you're a good defender, but it's not enough for George, so, so we just have to keep them a-away from the goal as much as we can. George will still be sto-stopping the shots but he'll have a little help from Fred and Alicia. Harry, you ha- have to pass it more and don't be af-affraid of touching the other teammates," he stuttered. He next grabbed a bottle of water and spilled it on his head, trying to take the horrible image of Katie locking lips with that idiot away from his mind, his eyes were burning because of it.

Katie hid herself next to George since she couldn't stand looking at Oliver like that. Angelina walked to him and handed him a towel, he took it and she put her arms around him.

"Hey, I don't need. You don't have to-"

"Oliver, it's gonna be fine," she assured him and saw Katie's ashamed face. "We're good at Quidditch and we are good at football. We'll show them all," Angelina exclaimed and looked at them again, their faces exhausted and ashamed. "Right?"

"Right" Fred supported her, and so did George, Harry, Wendy, Beru, Alexis, Troy, the boy playing for Patricia, and Alicia. Katie and Oliver stayed silent.

"Yeah," Angelina whispered.

"I can not believe they scored the last goal fifteen seconds before the end of the game" Harry said while pulling out his dirty socks.

"Did you see Regina? Her short was tinier than my underwear" Alicia whispered to Katie, who barely smiled.

"And if several boys hadn't been so busy looking at her bottom!" Angelina exclaimed so loud, through the wall separating the boys and the girls. Fred and George smiled, satisfied.

"Oh yeah" Fred said.

"Perhaps they wouldn't have finished us like that. I mean-" Katie mumbled.

"5-3," Oliver said, disappointed, pulling out his shirt and heading towards the shower.

"I don't understand why would the referee mark a penalty, it was so obvious that Dan threw himself on the floor on purpose!" George exclaimed heatedly.

"On the other hand, nice six-pack Ollie!" Fred said causing George and Harry to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, so muscular!" George growled.

"Oh, oh, what are they saying about Oliver's abs?" Alexis exclaimed, leaning against the other side of the wall.

"Woho!!" the boys exclaimed.

"Looks like someone is craving for your hot abs, Oliver!" George yelled.

"Shut up," Oliver yelled from the shower, embarrassed and the others laughed more.

But the red face that he had was nothing against the red on Katie's face, with her eyes on Alexis she wished she could perform magic.

Then she remembered Daniel, his kiss and how she really wished it hadn't happened. Not because he was a bad kisser but because that kiss hurt someone she really cared about, and Daniel couldn't compete against him.

Yes, he was obsessive, incredibly tiresome and well what he said ...yeah he was a jerk too but he was a jerk she just couldn't stay away from.

But should she apologize for not telling him?

...Perhaps...

...Maybe...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:Things will get better, I promise, I hope you enjoyed it)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Chapter 9, thanks to Ember Nickel for beta-reading it and that's all. I hope you enjoy it, as always. :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the disastrous game there was a party, which they obviously didn't attend; a few days later they did hear something about Snape dancing the hula with a coconut bra and a Hawaiian skirt, he didn't know what beer was and that made him a real hit.

Thinking, Katie was sitting on the benches near the pitch, watching the Hufflepuffs practice for the game they'd have against The Free Elfs that night.

"Come on! Hey Smith, do you think this is some sort of spa or something where you can relax?" Cedric yelled sarcastically

"No, if this were a spa I'd already be under seaweed!" Zacharias Smith replied and the rest of the team roared with laughter.

"Well move!" Cedric said simply and went back to his business, painting a strategy on a blackboard.When he turned to yell at Zacharias once more for not working, he saw a girl watching them. She looked familiar and then he realized it was Katie Bell.

"Stealing strategy, Bell?" he asked teasingly, she looked up and smiled weakly ."Not really, just thinking."

Cedric sat next to her and sighed. "May I ask about what?"

To tell or to to tell, that is the question...it was Cedric anyway, he was a fair player.

"I screwed up, I hurt Oliver and now he won't even look at me," she said sadly and looking down. He patted her back.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Not as along as we are here."

"Why? What is it?"

"Well, it's Daniel Ryder," Katie said and Cedric's eyes widened.

"So it was true!" he exclaimed and made a face. "But Katie, why him?"

Katie buried her head in her hands, a habit she had picked up these last few days. "I don't know...he said that I had gorgeous eyelashes and I just-"

"Let yourself go on with the flow without thinking of the consequences?" Cedric finished, smiling sympathetically.

"I guess I did."

"Well, is it over between you and Ryder?""Merlin, yes!" Katie said relieved, she actually smiled at the memory...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Daniel, there's something I need to say" Katie said nervously, shifting on her chair, the one she had been sitting on since she discovered Daniel's computer was too complicated for her. Why would she ever need e-mail if she had an owl?

"Yes, doll?" Daniel replied, not looking up from the trophy he was cleaning.

"We have to break up."

_-Bump-What?!-,_ heard the girls who were eavesdropping on them.

"Oh my God, I can't believe she's breaking up with Daniel!"

"And he's like so pretty."

"I know."

"Too bad he's 5 years older than us."

"Do you think that if I joined the team he would-"

"You can't even kick a ball, Selene."

_Back to Daniel's room_

"But why?!" Daniel screamed with an arm attached to Katie's leg.

"It's for the best, Daniel."

"No! You can't take away from me the best 12 days of my whole life!" Daniel begged sounding awfully corny, while crawling on the floor.

"I'm not taking that away from you, there just won't be other 12 days," Katie explained, trying to walk and approaching the door.

"No!" Daniel and the girls yelled at the same time.

BUMP!

"What is this?'" Katie asked to the fallen girls.

"Um...this, we were not"

"It's really not what it seems"The girls explained from the floor."We were just-"

"Argh!" Katie said, exasperated, and walked away.

"Ry, I can't feel my rib."

"Have you ever, Selene?"

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Well, I guess you could try something, it's commonly called "apologize"," Cedric pointed out.

"I've thought of it, but do you think that will be enough?" Katie asked looking at him.

"At least it's something, plus three years of holding with Oliver's tyranny gives you a chance," he answered and she finally smiled, satisfied.

"Wow, you are wise Cedric Diggory," she said in awe and he blushed slightly.

"Part of my charm."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**KATIE'S POV**

Yeah, that was my enlightening encounter with Cedric Diggory, he said something intelligent, but did he say how?

Of course apologize is the answer, say you're sorry but again, how?

I mean, he said bad stuff too, he called me egocentric, what can I do if really, it's all about me.

Fine, no joke but seriously I don't consider myself that, I know I should have told him and I know that all this chaos could have been avoided if I never, in the first place, had agreed to drink those cappuccinos with Daniel, quite an odd beverage, the little cups were cute though.

Merlin no!

No...no...no.

I've reached the boy's dormitory!

The little plaque says boys so it has to be real, ok, here I come...alright.

Amazing, he's here and he's looking right at me, what is it that he's holding? Ah, a book about...yes, I knew it: football.

"A bit of a bookworm Wood?" I say pointing at the book, I don't even have to explain how nervous I was when my voice totally broke, and I know he noticed.

There's sadness in his eyes and it's not because I've come to disturb his reading, it's for seeing me.

"I need to talk to you," I say, trying really hard to not break down.

He slowly nods, so reluctant to talk to me, that it surprises me what he says next.

"I need to talk to you too."

Well, he wants to talk, that's good right?

He stands up and I'm breathless.

"Ladies first," he says.

Oh what a cutie! Ladies first! That's just ...darghh!

"Ok, see. I know I should have told you and well, honesty is important in couples and I have to be honest here and tell you that...honestly, it meant nothing."

He's frowning now, but continues, speechless.

"I mean, the the 12 days meant nothing and the kiss, it so, really, didn't mean anything" I say stuttering, words stumble in my mouth and I try to give them a meaning.

He's frowning deeper now.

"I should have told you but still, I mean, we are friends and all but it was just hard and it all happened so fast that-"

He quickly cuts me off, raising his hand.

"Katie, we are a couple?" he asks and I could swear I saw a small smirk on his face.

Crap, crap, crap.

"Ye-ah, of fr-iends, I mean, good friends we've always been."

Fantastic, I'm turning pink right now and...he's enjoying it!

"Ah" he says but the shadow of the smirk is still there. "Well, I wanted to apologize too, I shouldn't have told you all that. Because, Katie, I didn't mean a word."

I sigh, relieved.

"And if you really think Daniel is the love of your life or your true soulmate, I want you to know, I won't interfere," he says sounding sincere.

Wow, he means that.

"Oliver, Daniel and I...it's over"

Yeah, it's there. See? I told you, the smirk is there again, I can see it clearly now. Oh, he's smiling happily right now.

"Really?"

"Yeap," I answer nervously, waiting for his next reply.

"Well, in that case we should go to practice now, Bell. We're against The Eagles in a week and I still don't know how to make a corner hit," he says putting his arm on my back and leading us to the door, the way he used to when we had Quidditch practice.

"Kick, Wood. Corner kick"

And I again couldn't resist the idea of correcting him like I used at the time.

He, he. I'm finally returning to the light side of the force.

0000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Chapter 10, thanks to Ember Nickel for beat-reading this and please enjoy.

By the way, hang in there because if you're waiting for what I think you're waiting you'll LOVE chapter 12, LOL.

* * *

"To take care of an egg you say?" Harry asked, confused, as were all his teammates, since Snape and a Muggle teacher were explaining the monthly project for Muggle Studies, or Humanities. A baby.

"Where I come from we eat those," Fred said, and the entire room, filled with Muggles and wizards under cover laughed sonorously.

"Or take care of them until a real Dragon is born," George whispered to his brother looking at Brad Lee. They laughed silently and exchanged looks.

"In couples, a girl and a boy. It will be like your baby and you'll have to give it love and bring it alive after a week."

Mathilda raised her hand urgently.

"Yes, Mathilda?"

"But last year, they used electronic babies," she said, disappointed.

"Yes, but um, let's say it wasn't a success."

"Electrocutated students."

"Batteries replaced with cellphones."

"Oh" Mathilda said and grouched quietly.

"We'll make the couples."

"Yes, it will be a blast" said Snape and took his chart. "Alright, Alfred Poe with Jean Swann"

"Hey ya!" said Jean and gave him five.

"Great, let's make our kid a gangsta!" Alfred suggested hopefully and Jean frowned.

"I was thinking more of a pink tutu and small ballet shoes."

Alfred looked down sadly for a moment before smiling again. "Well, can the tutu be black?"

"I guess we'll see," Jean said hesitantly.

The teacher smiled. "Next is Lyra West and Roger Parry."

"Well, I got a decent husband," Lyra mumbled and smiled to Roger, who smiled back.

"Logan Rowlin and Elizabeth Socks."

"Oliver Wood and Vanessa Cutler."

"Frederick Weasley and Anne Marie Green."

"Cedric Diggory and Claire Spats."

"Katherine Bell and Eliot Eves."

"Angelina Johnson and Bobby Fly."

"George Weasley and Mathilda Mars."

"Um, Professor Snape," a student exclaimed. "I've got a question."

"What now?" Snape asked, frustrated.

"Are ostrich eggs available too? I want a fatty baby."

Snape sighed and rolled his dark eyes. He didn't enjoy stupidity like most of the students did.

"No, Mr Davies. Eggs are all the same," he replied and the Muggle teacher started to give each couple their egg.

* * *

Two days after, while the Slytherins were stressed because of their game against The Eagles, Oliver and Vanessa were stressed over their fragile newborn. They had become good friends though, since they both were sports obsessed and named their "son" FootBaseBaskVoley-ditch.

"How is little Footy?" Oliver asked teasingly as he joined Vanessa at the cafeteria.

"Safe and sound on his little baseball glove, thanks again," Vanessa said, smiling widely.

"No problem, we have to give it use, you know?"

"Didn't know you liked baseball," Vanessa said, surprised.

"There's a lot you may not know about me."

"Really? Such as?"

"Well, I'm really craving for some scrambled eggs," he said jokingly and looking at their egg.

"Don't you dare," Vanessa replied menacingly and brought the egg closer.

"I would never hurt my son," Oliver said in fake hurt.

"Well, still. So how's everything with Katie?" she asked casually.

"Well, we're friends again and everything is just great, you see, I-"

"Watch every move she makes and stalk her during the night?"

Oliver rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oh I don't stalk Katie, I usually like to stalk seventeen-year-olds with brown hair and freckles around their green eyes who carry a baseball glove," he said, grinning.

"You forgot sparkling."

"Oh right."

"Let's go outside, I need fresh air. Oh I know, let's go buy candy!"

"Hmm, trying to make me do bad things?"

"Ah come on! I want you to keep telling me about Hagrid!"

"Hm," Oliver said and followed her.

Once they were out Oliver took a glance at the yard, with students everywhere carrying eggs and chatting carelessly. Almost 4 weeks of living there and he still couldn't believe Muggles had such matters like Math and Latin; the school itself was enormous and imposing, 6 towers: one with classrooms for the common students, one with classrooms for Hogwarts, one with an office for each teacher, one for the girls' dormitory and one for the boys', the last one was filled with entertainment and a pool, they did not have pools at Hogwarts. Most of the students left on weekends to "enjoy" the hot weather and he didn't know what was with all the fuss, he hated warm days and there every day was warm, so he barely ever went out, even if some girls invited him since he discovered he actually had a fan-club when a he saw couple of elementary school girls following him around and watching him practice.

Now, not everything was bad, Oliver didn't hate football so much anymore, he started to see it like when after practice he had to pick up the Bludgers and Quaffles and put them all in a sack, it was like when he tried to score a goal. Things were back to their usual state with Katie and Oliver had already scheduled several dawn practices, like before. He was proud to say he earned a new nickname: Oliver "Master" Wood, because according to Angelina and Fred, he treated them all like slaves. But 3 hours of practice wasn't slavery, it was enlightening! Mostly because he got to be near Katie for 3 entire hours a day and he got to chat with her. Those 3 hours were the best of the day.

Oh and Daniel was miserable now, Ha-ha-ha!

He knew it because he saw Daniel sitting on a bench and holding the egg looking... what is the word that I'm looking for? Oh yes! Miserable. The mother of the egg was standing next to him, nagging him over dropping the egg to the floor and pasting the hole with glue.

"Gosh Steph! It's good now, nothing bad really happened. Shut up already!" Daniel yelled letting her know he had had enough.

She hit the floor with her heel angrily. "You almost let our kid bleed out to death!" she shrilled.

"It's a freaking egg! Stop being so paranoid!" Daniel yelled and gave the conversation an end when he stormed off swearing and annoyed. And as Vanessa was telling stories of her first years at the Trickster, Daniel passed them and Oliver was laughing silently, that part he did enjoy.

* * *

AN: This chapter is actually based in a true story, I failed the project ¬¬ 


	11. Chapter 11

AM: Chapter 11, thanks to Ember Nickel for beta reading this. Enjoy.

* * *

"Right now Rowlin is leading it, sweetheart Anne Marie is ahead, waiting, but apparently she'll have to wait much longer since Weasley just took it from Logan! He's running furiously and passes it to Wood, Wood kicks it and Oh! Sorry Bell, Fly is fast and now gives it to Jean, that girl should definitely be in the Guinness book, nobody could possibly run like her with heeled snickers on! Now Lizzie Socks is approaching the goal, she is...she is...and that's a ...Goal!"

"Urgh, come on! Angelina, Alicia, you are our defenders, don't lose your place!" Oliver yelled desperately, Socks had scored and now they were 2-2.

"Hey! You, get away from my cha- my striker, I mean!"

"If that little ball of hell were a Bludger..." George started.

"But it's not, it's called a football, it's an air-filled sphere with a circumference of 27–28 inches, a weight of 14–16 ounces, inflated to a  
pressure of 8.5–15.6 psi, and covered in leather. Which you actually have to get," Oliver said, irritated. "Stop complaining and get that ball!"

"Well, at least he's back to his Nazi days," Fred mumbled to George, who nodded.

Daniel saw where the Neanderthal was and where his muse, Katie Bell stood: far but still close enough so he could see them together. Convinced of his plan he walked down to the pitch, Roger didn't even notice his absence since he was cheering and yelling like a gorilla for The Eagles.

"Hey Kates!" Daniel yelled.

'Great, just friking great, Daniel's here' Katie thought. Frowning, she went to him.

"What is it now Daniel?" she asked, annoyed.

She expected a lousy explanation to why he was stalking her but the next thing she knew his lips were on hers again, he was kissing her again, in front of everybody and with no mercy. Oliver saw Katie pulling from him but it didn't matter.

Because at that moment it was enough.

Katie saw Oliver leaving and repressed the urge to go after him and tell him to stay, she had to finish with Daniel first.

"Don't you ever do that again, see, I don't want to be with you again and Oliver's here and I would really appreciate if you just stayed away!" Katie yelled angrily.

"I'm afraid -I can't do that," Daniel said nonchalantly.

5,4,3,2,1...

"Well, oh hey! Is that Oliver Wood carrying a...broom?! And he's heading towards Katie Bell and Daniel Ry- Oh Sweet Heavens! He is, is he really pointing it at Ryder? ... Now he's running and he hasn't let go of it, Professor Baruch and Snape run after him, the crowd is mad, but what is Oliver doing?!"

Indeed, Oliver Wood was aiming the broom he had received from Grandpa to Daniel, running furiously and shouting things in the air. Katie was the first of the pair in noticing him and opened her mouth wide when she saw what he was holding.

"Oliver, what is Merlin's name are you-?"

"What?" Daniel asked and turned around, the bare image of Oliver carrying a broom and pointing it right to his eye gave him an answer: the Neanderthal had gone mad. But Daniel couldn't figure out why the hell was he trying to kill him with a broom?

"Sweet Merlin on a monocycle," Alicia whispered to herself and joined the group of teachers and students running after Oliver. "Oliver, don't!"

"Mr. Wood! "Snape yelled with Sheila running by his side.

"Wood!" The principal shouted while he stopped for a breath. "Oh Jesus, I'm not in shape for this, why is this happening to my school?!"

"God, someone please tie up Oliver!"

"To tie him up? That kid needs Ritalin, immediately!" Mr. Baruch exclaimed as he followed Snape and Sheila urgently.

No ties, no Ritalin, Oliver had only one goal and that was to stick that broom inside Daniel's head and though it was a big pitch he was getting closer. He could hear the yelling behind him and see Katie's anguished face as she pulled Daniel by the wrist. 'They ran together how incredibly romantic!' he thought but followed, growling and screaming.

Anger.

It was almost like a snake crawling through the pitch. But it was Daniel and Katie followed by Oliver and a broom, after them were Snape, Sheila and Mr. Baruch and at the tail were teachers and students besides Angelina, Fred, Alicia and Harry. All shouting warnings.

"Oliver, please stop!" Alicia screamed but stopped suddenly. "All right, I'm tired here," she announced and George simultaneously bent over. She climbed on his back "Thank you gentleman."

George grinned. "Of course, my Lady," he said and left running with her on his back.

Mathilda rolled her eyes at them jealously.

"Ah!" Oliver shouted three feet from Daniel and Katie. His broom was ready to crush Daniel's small brain, as he saw it.

"Oliver please! Are you out of your mind?!" Katie cried and looked at him pleadingly.

"He's a Neanderthal Katie, I told you to stay away from him, " Daniel exclaimed with Oliver behind him, screaming madly and aiming the broom at him. When Daniel saw how close he was he pulled Katie and ran faster.

"I'm gonna get you, you-!" Oliver yelled and threw the broom at him but failed, still holding it he screamed at Katie: "And you said you two were over!"

"We are!" Katie replied, turning around to face him briefly.

"No you are not, I just saw you. Stop lying!" Oliver screamed furiously.

Daniel chuckled. "What? You can't stand that Katie actually looks for better things?!"

"Shut up!" Katie exclaimed and let go of him.

"Better things? You're not even like us!" Oliver blurted out.

Katie's eyes widened "Oliver shut up!"

"What do you mean? I'm a lot better than you!"

Oliver tried to hit Daniel again but he moved and Oliver missed.

"See?" Daniel jeered.

"Oliver let's just stop!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh you can stop Katie, I don't want to kill you. I want to destroy his  
head!"

"Ha! I'll kick your ass anytime!"

"Would like to see you try," Oliver said menacingly, now Daniel and Katie were against the wall. Oliver coming to him.

"Oliver please!" Katie cried again, tears were running through her face now. "If you want to hurt him you'll have to pass me!"

Katie was soon standing before Daniel.

"What?!" Oliver said, surprised, but stopped in his tracks.

"Oliver, I don't want you to mess up" Katie said. "I can't lose you."

"Now he has them against the wall, I can tell he's only going for Ryder but hey Zidane's headbutt to Materazzi is nothing against this!" Gene exclaimed excitedly from the cabin, where everyone was waiting and bitting their nails.

"Please?" Katie begged and Daniel didn't move, he was ready to attack if Oliver tried to hit him.

"She's begging now, these is what I call a hot love triangle and...no, he's not, are you serious? He's backing away!"

"Oh come on!" They heard a student in the crowd exclaim, but it didn't matter because Oliver was already between Snape and Mr. Baruch, both holding him and dragging him away.

"Wood, you're out!" yelled the referee.

"Great timing" said Snape sarcastically while taking Oliver.

"What? No!" Katie exclaimed and tried to follow but McGonagall grabbed her shoulders.

"Katie, we have to go, it's for the best. They won't do anything to him", she whispered to Katie's ear, who after a moment of hesitation obeyed.

"Mr. Ryder," the principal said angrily and Daniel walked to him, but as Katie was leaving she thought she saw his lips curving.

* * *

AN: That's it, I promise. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to Ember Nickel for beta-reading this, chapter 12 is here and please enjoy.

* * *

"So, where's Mary?" George asked.

"In some student's stomach," Fred answered.

"Oh no!" George said and covered his mouth. "How?"

"My wife accidentally left it in the kitchen at night," Fred explained. "A beloved daughter."

"She'll be missed," George said, nodding.

"What about Georgia?" Fred said but needed no answer, since he saw Mathilda holding an egg in her hands and caressing it.

"She won't let me alone, look here she comes," George complained and leaned back on his chair at the classroom where Potions was about to start but Mathilda was there.

"George!"

"Oh no," George said, whining.

"Hi!" Mathilda said enthusiastically.

"Mathilda," George said.

She squeed and he frowned. "Well, that was all. Bye"

"Ciao" George said and she left quickly, as excited as she arrived. George thanked every force in nature for making her leave him alone, since she was getting a bit too close to him and Alicia was fuming.

"Al, don't be mad at me, please," George said, now he was sitting next to her and caressing her face. She didn't look at him and planned to remain still like that but her anger betrayed her.

"I just hate Mathilda, she's so annoying!" she exclaimed and threw herself in George's arms.

"Thank you so much Mr. Weasley, Miss Spinnet. Stop handling each other because you just gave me a reason to fill a report and I was really looking forward to it," Snape said, satisfied, as he entered the room.

Alicia growled and sat in her desk, next to Angelina.

"So what happened to Oliver then? You never finished telling me," Angelina whispered to Alicia as soon as she sat.

"Oh right! Well, he's not playing against Slytherin in three weeks and he's cleaning the pool this weekend," Alicia said grimly.

"Oh no!" Angelina exclaimed "We need his hatred for Flint to win."

"I know, it's all Damn-iel Ryder's fault."

"I hope Nick finishes him at the game tomorrow," Angelina said and Alicia  
nodded.

* * *

Object: Phrase "Merlin!"

Circumstances: Heard by several friends during practice, eavesdropping on their rooms and the day Alicia fell on her back.

Possible explanation: There's a student we do not know called Merlin and he/she has been the cause (By Mathilda)

Lyra's point of view: They curse us when they say that

Personal notes: Alicia's fall was a blast! (By Mathilda) Hehe. (By Lyra)

-------------------

Object: Fact- Katie and Eliot's egg broke but the next hour it was perfectly fine. NOTE: We have Eliot's testimony (We know, it wasn't like we were gonna begin talking to that fool, but whatever) He wonders the same.

Circumstances: Elle saw when the egg broke but Hans reported that it was perfect by the end of the day.

Possible explanation: Snape (LOL) provided them with a super-egg! (By Mathilda)

Lyra's point of view: (Rolls eyes at the sentence before) They did something to that egg.

Personal Notes: Lyra, I think I have the hots for a Hogwarts-boy! (By Mathilda)

(Eyes are sick of rolling so much) Mathilda, that so doesn't belong here! (By Lyra)

----------------------------------------

That was the writing Lyra had been so into for the last two hours, she was sure there was something going on and was determined to find out what. Those guys were so easy to stalk because they never thought anyone would be interested in them, obviously nobody could be interested in them. And then there was Roger too, thinking that he was in love with Swann, she was so out of the group. Not like Lyra, who was waiting for Daniel, she had finally convinced him to go out on a date, and even if he was reluctant and didn't really agree, she knew he'd fall for her once he saw her tiny dress. She was glad because Katie's legs were so pale that she could never wear a dress like that.

Tonight she'd go and eavesdrop on them again, it was Oliver's day today, and she expected to find something good that finally revealed their secret to her. Meanwhile she finished with her make-up and went to open the door.

* * *

"Oliver you have to talk to me!" Katie yelled, following him desperately. It was night already and they were heading to their rooms when she finally got a glimpse of Oliver's messy hair and followed him, yelling and begging for him to stop.

"Katie, it's enough." Oliver snapped when he finally turned to face her. He was intimidating when he stood like that but despite the circumstances, Katie couldn't help but think that he was insanely gorgeous.

"Please," Katie pleaded once more and when she saw he was turning again to keep walking, she played her way and grabbed the egg from his hand. She swung the egg on the empty air, since every student was gone now. "A word, please or..." Katie stopped trying to remember the egg's name.

"FootBaseBaskVoley-ditch," Oliver answered.

"Right, that or he will suffer the consequences," Katie threatened and swung the egg once more, threatening with throwing it. Oliver thought of his "son" falling two floors and went for the easy way.

"Katie, please give me my egg back," Oliver said kindly, holding out his hand. Katie took it and spoke again:

"A word, that's all I'm asking for."

Oliver sighed. "Fine."

"What you saw, it was Daniel and all him. He did that to bother you and me, because I did not want that. But don't worry I've already told him to stay away," Katie explained as fast as she could.

"Yeah, just like you told him before, perhaps Katie you weren't persuasive enough," Oliver replied sarcastically and tried to get his egg once more, but Katie dodged his arm and that brought them a little bit closer.

"No!"

"Katie please, just give me the egg back and do whatever you want with Daniel" Oliver said, he was tired now, tired of the situation.

"But you do care, I know that!" Katie exclaimed, panicking slowly. He couldn't mean that. "I care Oliver, please."

"Katie..." Oliver said under his breath and went for the egg once more. Thanks to his failure he was know closer to her, the thought of having her so close to him distracted him. She was closer than he ever imagined, and heck he had imagined this scene in ten thousand different ways.

"Katie...Katie," he said once more and moved closer to her, almost impulsively and without giving it so much thought. Katie thought he was going for the egg but his soft lips on hers were definitely a good surprise.

Oliver couldn't believe he was kissing Katie Bell, claiming for the lost territory that Daniel had briefly stolen and she wasn't preventing him. And suddenly everything got a new meaning, and if he had to chase Daniel through a pitch with a broom again for a result like this, he'd so do it.

Emotions, sensations, butterflies and tornadoes...all were running through her veins with joy, her hands felt weak and she embraced him. Kissing Katie was definitely a new feeling but Oliver never though that she could provoke cold and pain in his back, her left hand was cold against his wide back, something was crashing against his back but wasn't she holding the egg with that hand?

That's how FootBaseBaskVoley-ditch said goodbye to this crazy world...

Gasping, she pulled away from him and thought that the sight of his beautiful brown eyes smiling to her was something she couldn't get enough of. Then they both glanced at her left hand, FootBaseBaskVoley-ditch's body was there, destroyed by Oliver's strong back and they grinned.

"I think you just lost your project," Katie whispered, embarrassed and tried to clean her hand with her shirt, staining it with yolk.

Oliver grinned again. "But I won something else, didn't I?" he said and brought her face to him once more.

They remained like that until they remembered about the real world and their assignments, Oliver walked with her to her room, where they found Angelina and Vanessa writing strategies for their teams.

"Hey," Vanessa greeted them. "I like your rooms, cozy. Ours are so far, though."

Angelina looked up and saw their faces: grinning and closer to each other than usual. Weird. It was because of Oliver's sweater and Katie's shirt that she knew: her hand must have been on his back but why was her hand on...

"Sweet Baby Jesus on Pampers!" Angelina exclaimed standing up rather quickly. "You two cannot hide this from me, I can tell! You two just made-out!" she made the accusation and smiled at the same time. "And I'm so happy for that!"

"Wow!" Vanessa exclaimed and she and Angelina hugged them.

Oliver and Katie laughed and hugged them too.

Vanessa looked at the stains once more. "Hey Oliver, isn't that yolk?" she asked, confused.

"Um...yeah, sorry," Katie said and grimaced. "We just kind of-"

"OLIVER EDWARD WOOD, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST KILLED OUR SON!"

* * *

AN: Hehe. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ladie and Gentlemen, I now present you Chapter 13, which thanks to wonderful beta Ember Nickel is now read-able. Please, Enjoy.

* * *

"Brad, Brad, Brad!" a group of girls cheered excitedly on the first row. The Gryffindors were next to them, cheering too, and for The Slutties and the Dragons' captain too.

Brad Lee was running with the ball, his domain over it was remarkable. He passed it to one "Sluttie", who ran further.

Flint chatted with Draco Malfoy and tried to persuade him into hurting Brad.

"Just run him over, I'm sure they won't notice you did it on purpose," Flint whispered, a bead of sweat ran through his face and his gigantic beaver teeth were almost out of his mouth, like always.

"It's too risky" Draco said, torn between the idea of kicking Brad and the idea of the referee sending him away. "What if we hex him?"

"Well, how, Einstein?" Flint asked sarcastically. He was tired and Malfoy was bugging him too. "Do as I say, I'm your captain."

"But Flint!" Draco exclaimed, incredulous. "I can't."

"Do it," Flint said menacingly and ran to the other side of the pitch, with Bole, to help him steal the football away from a "Dragon".

Draco ran with sorrow. He saw Brad Lee and marched towards him. "Damn," he whispered before he hit Brad's knee strongly with his foot.

"Ouch!" Brad yelled in pain, falling on the grass and touching his knee. Draco tried to run away, scared as he was, but the referee got him and sent him away. Cursing, he obeyed, looking fiercely at Flint.

A couple of doctors ran to Brad and checked his knee. "Not broken, but too damaged to continue playing" one doctor said, giving his verdict and the other one agreed.

"What?! NO!" Brad yelled, the pain was awful but he could not leave the game.

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"NO! Look, I'm fine!" Brad exclaimed, anguished, and tried to get up, but he couldn't. It was too much.

"Let's go," the doctor said and both doctors put him on a gurney. He was screaming and stamping his foot but the doctors refused to let him play again, and took him. His teammates couldn't believe it and followed him, saying encouraging things:

"Come on Brad, it's just a small hit. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, go so they can fix you and we can all win the cup together."

The Gryffindors watched in disbelief, they saw how Draco acted on purpose and felt bad over Brad.

"Poor Brad," Angelina said and put down her hot-dog.

"At least Malfoy got kicked out," Katie said, sighing.

"But, who could think they wouldn't notice? It was so obvious what Malfoy did," Oliver said, thinking of someone who could be dumb enough. A couple of gigantic teeth came to his mind.

"Do you think the damage is permanent?" Katie asked her wise-at-sports-and-injuries boyfriend.

"Hmm, not really. I think he'll be fine but he can't play right now," Oliver answered.

"They're 1-0," Alicia informed and looked at the watch. "They still have 25 minutes left."

"Oh shoot, look Bole just scored!" Fred exclaimed disappointedly, the cap with the Slutties and the Dragons logo that he was wearing was glowing, along with all the banners supporting both teams. Half the crowd was dressed in green and silver and the other half in red and blue. Oliver had Blue paint all over his face, with little dots of Red. Katie thought he had chickenpox when she went to his room that afternoon. She was dressed pretty casually, just had a banner in her hands that she, Alicia and Angelina had made the night  
before. That's how much they hated Slytherin.

A Sluttie scored 10 minutes before the end, and everyone on their side jumped off their seats happily, while Brad Lee was laying on a gurney and cursing Draco Malfoy and the Living Vampire of Flint. The game ended, The Slutties and the Dragons won 2-1, the Slytherins finished defeated and sad because they barely had 4 points at the final chart and weren't likely to win anymore.

That's why the Gryffindors went out to celebrate with the Slutties and the Dragons.

* * *

"Ughh, I'm exhausted!" Roger Davies exclaimed and threw himself on the bed.

"I know, and the game is in like three days, I think" a tall Ravenclaw boy, coming after him, said.

"Pff, practice was horrible," another Ravenclaw said and attempted to throw himself on his bed but failed and ended on the floor. He was so tired he didn't even try to get up and just lay there.

A while after, the rest of the Ravenclaws entered the room, looking tired and sleepy. Some were still sweating and others couldn't even stand still.

Roger touched his tummy. "Guys, I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry? I don't have any energy left, not even for eating," said one of his teammates.

"Yeah, besides I think you can't go to the kitchen this late at night," said another boy, who was leaning against a wall and hadn't moved since he arrived.

"I wasn't talking about going to the kitchen, boys," Roger explained and smiled mischievously. He sat up and took his equipment-bag from under the bed.

"What?" asked a boy with brown hair who was massaging his knees, and not paying much attention.

Roger suddenly took something from his bag. It looked like a pencil covered with cloth: his wand. Some students who looked up gasped, totally surprised because they did not see that one coming, they expected Roger's dumb rambling about eating each other but definitely not that.

"Roger!" a boy said and hurried to Roger's bed, he was energetic now. "How?!"

Roger shrugged nonchalantly. "Gave Dumbledore a fake one."

Gasps again. Every student inside that room was astonished, but fascinated.

"Oh, me, me! Please, I want a slice of turkey, with peas and pasta, and peas!" a boy exclaimed urgently, almost beggingly.

"Merlin! I need a peanut butter sandwich!" another boy growled, hungrily. Now their stomachs were talking and Roger listened, satisfied.

"Alright, my fellas. But first, promise me we'll kick Diggory's ass at the game," Roger said, remembering old times and how he wanted to break Diggory's neck for flirting with Cho.

"Oh we will, we will" a boy quickly said and tried to take the wand, Roger slapped his hand.

"Nuh-uh. Don't touch it!"

"Fine, could we just get our food now?"

"Okidokey" Roger said "Accio Fottee Tucko," he said and gave the wand a twist: a plate with turkey, pasta and lots of peas appeared on the bed. The boy who asked for it took it and started eating fast. Next was a peanut butter sandwich and everything the others asked for. Roger himself asked for a slice of chocolate cake and all the Ravenclaws ate, until they almost cleaned their plates.

The way they ate wasn't what had Lyra West so shocked, but the way the food appeared on the bed. She could tell because she saw it, since she had been spying on them ever since they arrived. She sat on the floor, stoned and her mouth looked like one of the plates Roger was sending to the kitchen at the time. That was a twist she hadn't expected.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I think this is my favorite chapter ever, I mean yeah chapter 12 was cute but I just loved writing this so much, cause I waited for this so much. Anyway, thanks to Ember Nickel for correcting all this and here we go...

* * *

"And next on: "Oliver and Katie: Unsettled Relationships", they have been happy and together for umm I can't remember, time flies when Oliver isn't bugging you about Quidditch or football because he's to busy making-out with Katie. My Angelina is dashing, she's so happy that Oliver finally got the guts, I love her. Boy don't let her know that! Oh but I haven't told you! Daniel has been following Katie, he hasn't had enough; not even with Oliver's dramatic chase that day of the game. He's been following her and leaving her nasty notes, until one day Katie confronted him and the asshole menaced her with doing something so we won't win the Cup! Ha, he's such a coward! Anyway, after Katie told him that she didn't care about him and said everything she thought of him (here goes from pathetic to jerk), he actually tried to hit her, thank Merlin that Logan was there and stopped him, he looked so nice and shy at the beginning, but I never knew he could hit like that! Five stitches on Daniel's head. Brilliant! Now we don't know where the prick is, Katie is fine but still, he was so out of line.. "

"Fred, come on. Stop doing that, you'll have time later. We want to go to the mall!" Angelina cries from the door, along her is Alicia and my darling dearest brother, George.

"And the beach!" Alicia screams, excitedly.

"It's 8 pm, Alicia. No beach today," Angelina says and Alicia whines.

"Fine."

"Frederick, please?"

And well, how to say no yo that angel who's waiting for me outside that door. Hey look, Angelina: angel, Merlin I'm so smart. So I fold my parchment and leave it with the other parchments I've been working on, as my reports for Muggle Studies. I'm truly becoming a nerd.

I walk to the door and meet Angelina, Alicia and George. Harry, Oliver and Katie are staying to practice: B-O-R-I-N-G. As I leave I can almost hear someone yelling my name.

END OF FRED'S POV

Oliver ran through the hall and to his room, well, the one he shared with his teammates, he was urgent since they were going late for practice, he just had to get Fred and George.

"Fred, George!" he yelled and entered the empty room.

"What? Come on!" he exclaimed and hit the floor mad. They were so irresponsible!

"Well, maybe they left a note or something" he said to himself and checked the desk, there were a couple of parchments there.

"Ok, let's see," he grabbed the parchment and read:

"And next on: "Oliver and Katie: Unsettled Relationships"..."

* * *

"Hey Ryder!" Oliver yelled coming from the other side of the pitch, walking furiously and looking at his goal. He had held too much of this, Daniel could try to piss him off but he should never mess with Katie. Because then there would be trouble.

Daniel smirked, as always. "Well, well. Look who's here," he said sarcastically in that tone Oliver had come to truly hate.

"And I've come just for you", Oliver said, coming closer with his fist ready to meet Daniel's head.

"Alright. Give me your best shot" Daniel said nonchalantly. He didn't really think that Oliver could defeat him. He dropped his arms and waited patiently. The show he had been waiting for so long was finally about to start.

Oliver's fist hit Daniel's right eyes with such strength that Daniel fell to the floor, momentarily stunned. Not so much for the hit but for the fact that his beautiful eye was gonna be bruised. Daniel got up and passed a finger on his eye. He smirked once more when he saw Oliver's face: furious, just like Daniel wanted. So Daniel returned the hit, this time to Oliver's jaw. Blood flooded from Oliver's mouth, but it was nothing compared with the rage that was flooding from him right now. He went for Daniel's stomach and for a moment Daniel was suffocated.

"Come on Neanderthal," Daniel urged Oliver, showing him his fists. And Oliver didn't resist, he punched Daniel on the head, knocking him to the ground again.

"Come again?" Oliver asked as he kicked Daniel's chest and stomach with a type of fury he didn't know. Fury on Quidditch he knew, fury on football and when his teammates didn't come to practice, all those he was familiar with. But the fury he felt when he scarcely learned that Daniel had dared to menace Katie and nearly hit her was too intense, and he felt like he could stay all night just punching Daniel.

But Daniel wasn't gonna let Oliver beat him, so he grabbed Oliver's foot and twisted his leg. Oliver cried in pain and nearly fell to the grass but managed to keep balance, he kicked Daniel with his other foot. Daniel dodged the next kick and got up with difficulty, he wasn't defeated yet.

Oliver went for his stomach once more, pulling strength from all his body. They were both tired but wouldn't give up, so Daniel punched Oliver on the jaw, and taking advantage of Oliver's bewilderment he grabbed his head and smashed it against the cold and sharp grass. The hit left Oliver completely dumbfounded and he couldn't defend himself when Daniel smashed his head several more times, leaving him almost unconscious. And Daniel was enjoying it.

Numbness, Oliver felt numbness but in that state he, by trying hard, punched Daniel's leg with all the fury he had left. And Daniel fell to the grass, shocked; Oliver then kicked him, still feeling numb and hurt but the anger was stronger this time. The blood on his forehead clouded his sight but he continued kicking and sending growls to the air, of pain and rage.

Daniel stopped fighting, he felt weak and feeble, and while Oliver kicked him with thoughtlessness, he whispered "Damn Neanderthal" and passed out.

* * *

AN: Yeap, I'm in love.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Short but important, thanks to Ember Nickel for well everything and this is just five chapters more left, I think I might cry now. My afternoons will be useless again, LOL. Without anything more to say, I hope you like it.

* * *

"Magic" she whispered to herself, stunned.

"Magic, sometimes known as sorcery, is a complete conceptual system of thought, belief, and knowledge that asserts human ability to control the natural world (events, objects, people, and physical phenomena ) through mystical, paranormal or supernatural means. " Lyra read again, with difficulty. It just couldn't be.

She closed the book rapidly and put her hand on her mouth, stopping a small yell of fear. Magic? Wizards? Witches? Wands? No,no it had to be wrong. All those things were merely the concept of a magic people had invented, not true, not real.

However the proves were there: Merlin, the most famous wizard; Katie's egg suddenly repared and the plated of food Roger Davies had appeared in his bedroom that night. There was no logical explanation for events like these to happen, there was only the fantastic explanation: the Hogwarts students were wizards. She remembered the name of Hogwarts and how it took them so long to mention it right: Hogwarts School of Wisdom and Wit. And also how their classes were in other tower, so far from them. The teachers probably wouldn't want her classmates to see those strange kids turning things and people into frogs.

Then an idea came to her mind, the principal had to know, right? But how to ask him, she wasn't gonna enter his office and yell her morst important question:

Are the Hogwarts students wizards?

But what about tonight? The principal was going to meet with some teachers, and he had asked precisely to stay away from the tower where his office stood. So that was her chance, to go in there at night of course and find something , some file or something that could clarify this wicked situation...wicked.

After three hours of desperate waiting, Lyra was finally outside the Principal's office, about to enter and find out the truth. She slowly took out the key she had stolen from the janitor ,she inserted it in the hole and opened the door, she entered after she checked that nobody was watching her.

She entered and found herself in the true "Gallery of Sahdows", with paintings, sculptures and books, specially books well ordered on shelves. Behind all that she finally saw the desk, quite simple but still elegant, she followed the indications a senior had told her, to check under the flowepot for the key that opened the filing cabinet .When she had opened it she searched for Hogwarts, a few files passed between her fingers before she saw it, she smiled when she read Hogwarts School of...

"School of? of? of what?!" Lyra whispered harshly, she grabbed the folder and read inside: Hogwarts School of Wisdom and Wit, under the headline she saw a few letters, forming a phrase and after minutes of squinting she finally read: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she gasped excitedly.

She was right after all.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Chapter 16, I own nothing as usual. Thanks to my wonderfully wonderful beta, Ember Nickel for all those chapters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter:

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Every pool? To clean every pool in this school?!" Oliver exclaimed, shocked.

Minerva McGonagall nodded severely. If he wanted to keep playing and not be thrown out of the team, he'd have to do it. "Mr. Wood, I understand that you're not playing against Slytherin this afternoon, but what if Gryffindor actually qualifies for the final game We need you there," she explained and her old eyes glinted with excitement.

Oliver grimaced. "But every pool? It's not my fault that this school was built like an amusement park!"

Minerva looked around. Nobody passed through the hallway they were in, but she didn't want anyone to hear them. "Oliver, listen to me. This and the interview is the only thing that will keep you in the team, after you beat Mr. Ryder," she scolded.

"He hit me too! I've got stitches and bruises on my head!" Oliver defended himself. He wanted to stay on the team but every pool Come on. "Oh, and using children to torture me was wrong!"

"Silence," Minerva urged. "I think I heard something."

Oliver sighed.

"Oh forget it, it's my head," she said, grinning.

"Fine, I'll clean the pools," Oliver said, trying to leave quickly, since he still had to go and wish Katie good luck at the game.

"Good."

Minerva smiled and left. Oliver did the same but went the other way, where Katie was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mathilda was walking back to her classroom after the game, but a hand dragged her inside a dark room. After a few moments someone turned on the lights.

"Lyra?" Mathilda asked, squinting.

"Shh!"

"What are you doing here? It's dusty!"

"Shut up already, Mathilda!" Lyra nagged her. "There's something you need to know, I just found out and I swear it's the hottest piece of gossip ever."

Mathilda smiled evilly. "Tell, tell."

"I found their secret, the Hogwarts students."

"Er... they had a secret?"

Lyra slapped Mathilda. "Well hello, they're so mysterious! You know: classes apart from everybody, special rooms, and that old man who came here months ago to talk to the principal."

"Who?" Mathilda asked, puzzled.

"Dumbydore."

"Oh, oh. He's still around? He must be like 900 years old."

"Yes!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly.

"Lyra? You're scary" Mathilda said.

"Mathilda, they are...wizards," Lyra said finally to let it out after weeks of watching and stalking and looking for evidence.

Mathilda hugged Lyra sympathetically. "Honey, I know you hate Katie and think she's somehow bewitched Daniel, but darling, they are not wizards. They just suck at football and that's why we're winning the cup again this year."

"What?!" Lyra exclaimed and pulled away abruptly. "I'm serious, Mathilda, I've seen them perform magic!"

"Yeah, it's magical that they managed to beat The Eagles, but Lyra we're a heck load better than any of them."

"Mathilda! Aren't you listening?!" Lyra exclaimed madly.

"Yes Lyra, I listen but Daniel and you have had this connection since kindergarten and Katie isn't going to change that, even if you two aren't together right now," Mathilda explained. She obviously didn't believe a word. George, a wizard? He was wickedly handsome but that was all.

"Mathilda, haven't you even wondered why they exclaim "Merlin!" like all the time? And why their classes are so apart from us? And why did a plate of food appear next to Roger Davies after he mumbled some strange words?" Lyra explained to Mathilda, who was already sitting down because of the shock.

"Lyra, this is all bullshit, it cannot be true!" Mathilda said, too skittish and sceptical to the fact of them living with wizards, that was all fantasy and books but not reality.

"But it is! I swear by my brand new Jimmy Shoes, it is!" Lyra cried, Mathilda gasped.

"Well, if it's by the Jimmy Shoes, I believe you," Mathilda whispered. "But still, evidence would really help."

"Mathilda, I saw Roger Davies when he made several plates of food appear for his friends, I entered the principal's office and looked at the file: the real name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wizardry!" Lyra finished agitatedly, Mathilda tried to calm her down unsuccessfully, since she couldn't calm her own body and prevent it from shaking.

"We have to do something," Lyra said.

Mathilda nodded. "Yes, but think about it, this can actually help us win the Cup," Mathilda said.

Lyra turned to her, smiling widely. "I like the way you think."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

AN:Here's chapter 16 of a Fanfic I've really enjoyed writing, and I hope you've enjoyed reading. It's all invented by JKRowling, I see no profit from this and thanks to Ember Nickel, my beta.

Have a nice read...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted Lyra as politely as he used to, but that didn't stop Lyra's eyes from widening, as she was facing someone she though was dangerous, the most dangerous "wizard".

She shook his hand weakly before sitting on the nearest chair.

"I don't think we've meet properly. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that you already knew."

Now Lyra was holding the arm of her chair tightly, paralyzed.

"Unfortunately you found out something you weren't really meant to know, ever," he finished sharply.

'Jesus, he read my mind' Lyra thought, scared, and pressed herself to the chair.

"But how rude of me! I haven't offered you anything! What is it that you want? Ice tea? Pumpkin Juice? Water? or maybe a nice Daiquiri?" Dumbledore said, smiling, and pulled out his wand.

"Uh," Lyra uttered when she saw what he held. 'I wouldn't look good as a frog, please don't, please don't' she pleaded in her mind.

"Water it is," Dumbledore said and made a glass of water appear next to Lyra. She gasped nervously.

"The thing here is, I need to ask you something, and I think that you're such a pretty lady you'll please me soon enough. Nobody can know about my students, because they're not wizards, they're students, normal students..._memento forgotte_," he said, murmuring the last words and twisting his wand briefly, without her notice.

Her eyes saw a small blue light, like Dumbledore's eyes and her body shook slowly. It was all gone from her head.

"I'll take care of your friend, don't worry about her" Dumbledore finished with a kind smile, sure of his success and glad that the threat was over. "Without anything more to say, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you Lyra, I'm dying to know the results for the final game."

He stood up from his chair and walked to the door calmly, as he closed it to leave he stopped for a moment and winked at her. Lyra thought the mischievous glint in his eyes was confusing but let it all pass, as she had no idea what the Hogwarts School of Wisdom and Wit headmaster had been talking about and suddenly she felt so sleepy that without even reaching her bedroom she fell asleep and dreamt of so many crazy things, like wizards surrounding her. 'Nonsense,' she'd tell herself later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But Damniel, he was so shocked when Cedric scored," Angelina said, giggling.

"His face was priceless," Angelina whispered excitedly.

Katie giggled too, as her beloved ex was already getting what he deserved, she definitely didn't approve what Oliver did to him but at least his "Oh so gorgeous face!" would never be the same, probably because of the pain and humiliation.

"I can't believe I ever dated that asshole," she said.

"Me neither, and to kiss him, urgh!" Alicia said, wrinkling her nose.

"He sucked at it, you know?" Katie said, smirking.

Angelina and Alicia laughed and Alicia fell from the bed, as she reached the end of it while she rolled.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed and Angelina and Katie helped her up, as they laughed too.

"Katie, when is your dear boyfriend and our caring captain coming here? We're waiting," Alicia exclaimed once Angelina was sitting next to her again.

"I know, he's taking long and he said that we all had to check the board together, for 'moral support'!" Katie whined, before she started again the door opened and Oliver stood there smiling forcefully, as he was terribly nervous.

"Let's go; Fred, George and Harry are waiting downstairs," Oliver explained and the girls quickly joined him, excited about learning the results.

While they ran downstairs they found other players running too, all with the same goal. Oliver went ahead, with adrenaline running though his veins, he couldn't imagine what would happen if they weren't listed in either of the first two places, where the highest rated teams were put.

At last, they reached Mr. Baruch's office, on his door was the list everyone wanted to be on top of. Harry ran alongside Oliver, they crashed against the glass door and saw Mr. Baruch smiling at them sympathetically.

"A smile of happiness because we've won a place or-?" Oliver started.

"A smile of pity and grief," Harry finished, trying to catch a breath.

"Let's find out," Oliver urged, and they read the list with the points hurriedly.

Katie thought they were too still all of sudden and took a deep breath before she approached Oliver. "Oliv-"

His reaction surprised her completely, as he held her up by the waist and screamed excitedly.

"We're in, Katie, we're in!" Oliver yelled happily, the other Gryffindors joined the celebration and when the other players arrived they watched a group of crazy and jumping students, so glad and so excited.

Daniel pushed his way to the door, with hungry eyes. To his dismay the Gryffindors were already celebrating so it meant that they were in, as was he, he realized when he read the list.

Now this would be interesting, he thought. 'Cause he and Oliver had something unresolved and it would be finished in three days at the pitch. His teammates hugged each other smiling widely; he just stood there watching Oliver and Katie cuddle.

Those two had to pay.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Just a small touch of cornyness for chapter 18, ok it's veeery corny but come on, football (soccer, if you like) has a tender side!And I don't mean just the players! It's a cute game.

Well, anyway thanks to Ember Nickel for beta-reading it, sorry for the strange notes, I do that when I don't have much time, lol.

Enjoy the beggining of The End :

00000000000000000000

Three minutes, three minutes until the final game started and Oliver still couldn't put on his shinguards, that's just how nervous he was.

Not like the rest of the team wasn't about to pluck their hair out. Katie had been bitting her nails so hard for an hour that Oliver had both her wrists in his hands, stopping her, but that couldn't stop the anxiety in her eyes. Fred had already circled the changing room more than the original builders had when they built it and Angelina's feet were tapping the floor incessantly. Harry held his invisibility cloak tightly, Oliver had already told him that he couldn't wear it and disappear from the game; George and Alicia were studying new  
moves with a notebook she owned, and the time didn't seem to pass fast enough because they wished everything was over already.

Mr. Baruch entered with Snape and McGonagall at his sides. "Let's go, it's time," he urged and led the way.

Most of the Gryffindors flew outside, excited. Katie stopped Oliver before he followed and grabbed his hand.

"Oliver, whatever happens there, just remember that you're so important to me." Her voice broke and she looked at him devotedly before she continued. "I was so stupid to think I could replace you."

Oliver caressed her cheek and smiled sweetly, in the way he could only do for her. "Katie," he whispered.

"You rock my world Oliver Wood, you really do and I just-" She was shut up by his lips on hers, kindly and beautifully he kissed her.

"Kates, I love you. You're the only person who can save me from my daily routine and if I rock your world, you make milkshakes with mine," he whispered. She grinned and kissed him once more.

"Now make us win, you silly little tyrant", Katie said

"Let's go, let's finish them all together," Oliver said and pulled out of her hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Every student at the Trickster was there, the stadium was full and cheering was everywhere. Sheila grabbed the microphone and spoke from the cabin where she, the commentator, and most of the school authorities would watch the game.

"Dear audience, we're here to watch the final game of this tournament, here is the Gryffindor team!"

The Gryffindors stood in line on the pitch, looking at the audience scream and jump around, for everyone was excited and had just gotten their daily dose of sugar.

"Wow," Katie said, next to Oliver.

"I know," Oliver replied, equally amazed.

"Didn't know we had such a fanbase," Harry said. "I wonder if they have websites of us, or if they write stories about us."

"You mean like fan...fiction? Angelina asked, and Harry nodded.

"I don't think so, it's not like someone is gonna write 20 chapters about us," Alicia exclaimed, thinking such a thing couldn't be possible.

"Still, wow. There's so many people here, I'm kind of getting the heebie-jeebies." Angelina said worriedly and crossed her arms insecurely.

Coming to set themselves in front of them were the Sharks, Daniel Ryder leading the way with that malicious and stupid smirk of his, after him came Lyra who looked at them curiously. The weird thing was that Daniel's face was unbruised and didn't look like he had just been beaten.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Daniel asked jeeringly. Oliver frowned. 'He had to come,' he thought.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Lyra said sincerely and they looked at her oddly.

"But she's met us," Alicia whispered in George's ear worriedly.

"Cucu," George mocked.

"And the Sharks are here as well!" Sheila announced excitedly.

Daniel laughed when he saw how everyone at the audience yelled their lungs out, and it was all for him, he thought. The referee came to put himself between the two teams and told them the rules all over again; but Oliver couldn't focus on that, or on the audience, or the colors in the banners, or even Katie. His eyes were on Daniel's, who looked at him too with that mocking eye. Suddenly, Daniel broke the glance to look at Katie. She returned the look, defiant, showing how she disliked him.

"And what a nice view!" Daniel exclaimed, eying Katie from head to toe. He liked her, but bugging her was first, for she had chosen wrong. He sent her small kisses to bother her more.

Katie scowled. "Not your view, Daniel. So why don't you just go and piss of somewhere else?" she said angrily.

Oliver took a step ahead, but the referee stopped him from going forward with his hand. "Wood, easy here. Do it for your team."

He took a deep breath and went back to his place and put an arm around Katie's waist, letting her know that he was there and she smiled at him. Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia and Harry glared at Daniel but didn't speak a word.

The game started and by first glance both teams knew how hard it would be to beat the other one. The Sharks had great domain over the football, but the Gryffindors were fast and sharp. Angelina quickly stole the football from Mathilda, she ran half a field and passed it to Oliver. He dodged everyone until he was five feet from the goal. But Ryan cut him short and struggled to get the ball.

"Oliver, Oliver!" yelled some girls in the audience, the surprise was that a group of boys yelled too. Oliver got distracted with all the screaming and lost control, so Ryan kicked the ball to his right where Sally waited. Katie and Harry went for her and the three battled.

"Look at that, Potter and Bell have an ambush for Sally Sears, and our younger Shark looks desperate! That's something we've never seen, looks like the Gryffindors are here to break down stovepipes!" Gene exclaimed. Sheila and the principal were next to him, both bitting their nails expectant. "But that's not it, Johnson seems to be fighting Ryder, but what are they saying?"

Just as expected, Angelina was already fighting Daniel and about to show him her fists, Oliver smirked from his position since he couldn't stop looking at their argument.

"Stay away already, Damniel!" she yelled at him, so furious that he thought the vein in her neck was gonna explode and spill blood all over him. He was concerned about that. His perfect and shiny uniform stained with blood from a Gryffindor? That would be ugly.

"Shut up you midget! This is my school and I'll be wherever I want to be!" Daniel exclaimed, scowling at her.

"Don't call me a midget you idiot!" Angelina yelled and pushed him. He pushed her back and that was as much as Fred could take. So he ran over there and he gently pushed Angelina behind him.

"You messing with my girl, Ryder?" he asked angrily.

Daniel grinned.

"How smiling! Let's see if this takes away all the fun in you!"

Fifteen point four seconds before Fred's fist was collapsing against Daniel's jaw, he fell to the grass and Fred felt something weird on his fingers, he examined them and found something Angelina recognized very well and it had come from Daniel's skin.

"For Merlin's beard, that's makeup!" Angelina exclaimed and she and Fred burst out laughing. The boys and girls on the first row heard and started to laugh too, all pointing at Daniel.

"That's, that's..." Daniel stuttered and as embarrassed as he was, he ran away and found the referee already giving him a card. Fred stopped laughing when he saw that the yellow card was for him too. The referee walked to him and put him at the bench, Angelina looked at him anguished and he smiled weakly.

"Now Ryder and Weasley are both out, apparently for just a while, I wonder how the referee knows that he's got the right one, haha, now seriously I also wonder how Ryder learned how to put the make-up on, I don't recall him having sisters. And haven't you realized that this has probably been the most violent tournament the Trickster has ever sponsored: Wood chasing Ryder and Bell, Malfoy kicking Lee, Bell going into a fight with the Slutties, and now this. I can't believe it! And while I tell you this, Mars has scored the very first goal for the Sharks. This definitely puts things in a new perspective," Gene said, while Sheila and the principal hugged each other excitedly.

Katie send Oliver a puppy look and he grimaced, for they had not had a very good start.

"It will be fine, Wood", Katie said and while she ran ahead, she sent him a kiss.

He ran too and with a tad of skill he stole the football from Lyra and kicked it, Alicia took it and went forward, the ball came back and forth between her and Oliver, three feet from the goal Oliver kicked it strongly, he was furious. His fury soon became joy when he and everyone at the audience saw how the football entered the goal, despite Roger's attempts to stop it.

"Oliver Wood scores the goal that turns this game into a tie! And what a goal! The goalkeeper looked desperate, ´cause Oliver's kick was so clean and neat!" Gene exclaimed. As he spoke Katie was running toward Oliver, who was now on his knees, raising his arms in the air while he heard the best chorus in his life, one he would always remember.

"Wood, Wood, Wood!"

Katie hugged him and the audience giggled madly when she kissed his cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first half went without any more action and when they were halfway through the second one, Joe Sears decided it was his time to shine. He ran, following his big brother Ryan, who had the football and was already approached by Fred and Alicia, who fiercely tried to kick the ball.

"Looks like Joe Sears has finally woken up from that nap he's been taking since third grade! He's know chasing Spinnet, she´s got the football and attempts to pass it to Bell, but Joe is running faster and he's, he's he's stolen the football from her! This game is possibly the best one ever, so many surprises! Also a surprise is that Ryder hasn't been injured by any Gryffindor in these first twenty minutes of the second half!"

Joe went ahead, when he was in front of the goal he looked at George, who eyed him, frowning. Joe's hair flew to his face when he hit the football. Unfortunately George had been too busy looking at his hair and imagining if Snape had finally reproduced and the guy in front of him was his offspring, so The Sharks were now winning 2-1.

When they saw how it happened, Katie and Fred exclaimed "No!". George heard them and buried his head in his hands, the gloves scratched his forehead and cheeks, where drops of sweat came down. His face was red too and he mouthed "Sorry" to them.

Fifteen minutes later, now at minute thirty-five after moments of desperation and loss of all hope, Angelina finally had the football and was aiming directly at the goal, her path had not been easy at all for Lyra and Mathilda had tried to block her and Elle almost hit her. She knew this could be a great shot and wasn't gonna waste it, she had to make them be equal, and in her mind was already the the number 2 the Gryffindor board would change to. Roger didn't imagine it when it came, he didn't think such a small girl could fool him so easily. Angelina licked her lips and after passing between Ryan and Daniel, who had tried to stop her, she kicked the ball with the ferocity she would have liked to hit Daniel with.

She jumped up and down while laughing when Roger watched how the football entered the goal between his legs. The board changed as she had predicted and the game kept going. Now Wendy had the football and passed it to Troy, he kicked it but watched how Ryan ran with the ball as he had missed and Oliver was left with nothing. Daniel looked at Oliver running and glared, it was all his fault, Daniel ran but he wasn't chasing the ball, or Fred who had it now, Daniel was running toward Oliver and about to punch him when he felt Lyra's fragile hand on his chest.

"Don't, leave them alone. You'll only hurt yourself when they kick you out."

"He has to pay, Lyra, and you're not stopping me," he menaced, and when he grabbed her hand to push her away, her lips attacked his and left him dumbfounded. He tried to back away but she held his shirt, kissing him so hard.

"Oh dear! Now Ryder's doing it again, but wait it's West who got him! And he's kissing her back, I guess Kaliver didn't hurt him so bad!"

Yes, Daniel was now kissing her back, responding like Lyra had dreamt before, but it was all a trick, for when she let go of his shirt, he pushed her to the grass violently. Lyra cried in pain.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Daniel yelled in her face.

On the other side of the pitch, they didn't see Harry running. Troy had passed him the ball and when he saw that the game was about to end, his hope decreased. He would never give up though, not even if the game had only one minute left.

"Potter is running, running so fast and so furious, it almost seems like he's trying to...But he's got less than one minute, what's he thinking? I guess he's not, because...wait but that's, that's a score! A goal, people and ten seconds before the end of the game, may the Gryffindors bless Potter all they want, for he just scored one of the best goals I've ever seen, and against all odds!" Gene yelled excitedly. "Now everyone's celebrating, Wood's got Potter on his shoulders, it's crazy down there!"

"I can't believe this!" Katie yelled, hugging Harry once he was down.

"3-2! We beat the Sharks!" Angelina exclaimed, climbing on Fred in joy.

A crowd of both Hogwarts and Trickster students ran to them, all screaming: "Gryffindor, Gryffindor!"

Oliver recognized Cedric Diggory and remembered what Katie had told him about the great advice Cedric had given her, he pushed the people around him and went to Cedric, who congratulated him smiling sincerely. They hugged and Oliver finally forgot any rivalry. When they pulled away, Oliver excused himself and pulled Katie's hand, bringing her closer to him.

"Hello there, Bell," he said, smiling.

"Congratulations, Captain Wood," she whispered, and leaned in to kiss him.

And that kiss, in the middle of all the screaming and excited crowd, tasted like victory for both of them.

0000000000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Chapter 19, we finally see the rest of the gang, and I just love Neville, I couldn't keep him out.

Enjoy The End of The End:

0000000000000000000000000000000

-----------HOGWARTS-----------------

"Oh."

Harry laughed at Neville's astonished face, with his mouth opened wide it seemed rounder than it already was. Fred walked between the other Gryffindors in the room, and smirked.

"And ten seconds before the end," Fred finished proudly and looked at the students surrounding them. He recognized Hermione, his siblings Ron and Ginny, and of course his teammates.

Harry sat on a chair near the chimney and smiled shyly, he was already in his pajamas and was about to get into bed when Hermione and Ron had arrived hurriedly and thrilled to hear all about the tournament. The others had joined them in the Gryffindor Common Room, so Harry would tell them about the goal he scored and that gave them the triumph.

"But we wouldn't have won if Angelina hadn't scored the second goal, and Oliver the first one," Harry explained, as modest as he always was.

"And how was it? Did you find any good looking Americans there?" Dean Thomas, always the heartthrob, asked.

Harry chuckled. "No, it was a tournament, not The Bachelor!"

"Forget Dean, how was the school?" Hermione asked with glee.

"School? It was a bloody amusement park!" Oliver exclaimed with Katie sitting on his lap, she laughed sweetly. "It was huge and it had more pools than towers."

"What about the other teams? How well were the Gallows?" Neville asked, dying to know.

"Sharks, Neville. Sharks!" Ron exclaimed, impatient.

"Arghh fine, Sharks, Dolphins, Gallows, Sea Turtles, whatever!" Neville replied, desperate.

"Well, their captain was a guy named Damn-iel Ryder" Angelina said, "Oops, sorry. Daniel," she corrected herself when she heard everyone sneer.

"And he..." Hermione urged.

"Daniel, let's say, wasn't a very nice dude" Oliver said, sighing. "But look at this beauty" he finished, handing them the enormous trophy they had won.

"Wow," Neville mouthed, touching the golden surface, amazed. Once every Gryffindor in that room had examined the object curiously and with wanting eyes, they gave it back to Oliver, who placed it on top of the chimney, so everyone could see it.

"But, what happened with that nasty guy?" a first year asked curiously.

"Good question," George said, and searched his mind for the memories. "He and his sweetheart, Lyra West were both put to give classes to elementary school children about behaving themselves, and those children are cruel."

"They'll be forever together, those two," Katie commented sarcastically, she was to be proved right a long time after that.

"And did you make any friends there?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes," Fred and George said in unison. "We've got Eliot's phone number."

"He was so funny," George said sadly.

Angelina and Alicia smiled at the irony, for they still didn't believe there was someone funnier than the Weasley twins.

"I miss Vanessa," Oliver said, nostalgic, and Katie cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, I forgive you. I miss someone too," Katie said, Oliver frowned. "Jean and Alfie, I mean he was so cute."

"Yeah, with his oversized ear!" Oliver snarled.

"He was also kind of gay," Alicia said. "He knew everything about make-up and after every game he'd do the girls' hair, Jean told me."

"Oh, he did my nails so perfectly!" Katie exclaimed.

"We should call him then, mine are so bad," Hermione said, examining her hands.

Their chatting was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who entered in her nightgown.

"And what are you all doing up so late at night?" she asked, scolding them.

"Professor McGonagall, they were telling us about the tournament," Hermione explained pleadingly. "Please, could we just-"

"Fine then, if it's about the tournament, I want to listen too," McGonagall said, excitedly and hurried for a chair to sit. "Now,continue."

"Well, we were telling them about the students we met," Oliver said. He felt strange with McGonagall by his side, since he never imagined a gathering like this.

"Oh, Wood. Tell them about the goal you scored" McGonagall said, expectant, and Oliver almost felt harassed by her eyes.

"But Professor McGonagall, it wasn't that great," Oliver said, turning red.

"Nonsense! It was terrific, oh fine I'll tell them! It was such a neat goal, he definitely played like a professional" McGonagall said, leaning so they could hear.

"And he looked so cute with those shorts on," Katie added.

"Shorts? You never mentioned that, Oliver!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, amused.

That's how the team passed their first night back at Hogwarts, telling their hungry-for-information friends all they had been through to get that trophy that now adorned the Gryffindor Common Room; how they learned to play a new sport and how fun Muggles can be. They also told how they discovered that impossible is nothing and that the friendship that held them together was first than anything else, even if the Captain was a Quidditch-football-obsessed-nazi-player, the girls were all crazy and would spend a whole practice just laughing at everything the Weasleys did. They never knew, however, that they were caught and that Dumbledore had cleaned their mess, that they broke several hearts and that no wizards had ever played football the way they had.

00000000000000000000000000

AN: Yeah, I know sucky-cheesy last paragraph, what can I say? It felt right. Stick around if you wanna read all about the parties, and maybe Oliver's torture: children.

_"I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way"_


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Heyaaa, just a bunch of deleted stuff from previous chapters, some things I think you'll find funny and I didn't wanna keep for myself. Thanks to Ember Nickel for all those mistakes, lol, and thank you for reading this :)

Have a nice read!

000000000000000000000

---------------------From Chapter 10:--------------------------

"Yeah, I know, Aphrodite, there aren't really hot eggs around here but we'll find you a good boyfriend," Jean said to her egg.

"Jean, stop talking to that egg, you're freaking me out!" Claire exclaimed, approaching Jean's desk.

Jean made a face. "I don't know how Cedric copes with you. You're such a bad mother!" she said indignantly.

"Jean, I'll never be a good mother to an egg," Claire said matter-of-factly.

"A good mom is always a good mom," Jean said, and went back to her egg. Claire noticed that the noise their classmates made around them didn't seem to have an effect on her. She sighed and went back to her desk to finish her English homework.

Jean stopped talking to her egg when she saw something moving at their window, and she knew because of her connection to her "daughter" that it was the most gorgeous egg they'd ever seen. Of course Jean didn't mean the egg but its owner. She walked to the window almost hypnotized and brought her egg next to the other. Roger looked to his right when he felt something threatening his "son" and found a pair of green eyes looking at him dazed. Jean was breathless as their eyes met for the first time. Years of going to  
the same school never brought them together so why would a pair of eggs do so?

"Hi," Roger said, shyly, a word he hadn't ever known.

"Hello," Jean replied.

"Roger Parry," he said, raising his other hand and shaking it with Jean's.

"Jean Swann."

And that's all it took.

Because four days later Jean Swann and Roger Parry seemed to be glued to each other, and their eggs too. Lyra, of course, couldn't believe it but that didn't really stop them.

00000000000000000000000000000

Date: October 17th 1995

Mood: Extremely good, ever since Katie and I kissed for the first time.

"Oliver, this isn't a MySpace entry, and that's too much information," Katie said, criticizing Oliver's weekly report for Muggle Studies.

"Katherine, I'm writing something good about you, you should be glad," Oliver said, dropping his pen on the parchment. "Plus, don't read my report, it's personal." He took the parchment and folded it.

Katie rolled her eyes. "There's nothing I don't know about you."

Oliver gasped and frowned, he quickly sat again. "Vicky, have you been watching me at night?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Ed. That's your occupation, to watch me every night" she replied and slapped his arm as she laughed. Oliver turned red, totally embarrassed since she was right.

"I usually like to watch you take a shower after practice" Katie said, grinning, and Oliver let go of the parchment he had been holding.

"Are you serious?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh yes!" Katie exclaimed excitedly and turning to face him. "There's a little hole in the wall between us."

"Damn, Alexis," Oliver said, thoughtful. "Well, that was something I did not know."

Katie grinned and gave the chair next to her a little tap, motioning for him to sit. He did so and unfolded his parchment.

"Well, let's finish this," Oliver said and took the pen again to continue writing:

'Today Slytherin has a game against The Slutties and the Dragons. I don't know about this one because, of course, Flint is clueless. He doesn't even know how to shoot the ball straight.'

"Oliver, don't exaggerate," Katie warned and went back to her own letter, the one she was writing for her parents.

Oliver sighed. "Fine, how can you tell anyway?"

Katie looked at him. "Woman nature."

"What? To be nosy?" Oliver asked teasingly.

"Ha, ha", Katie said sarcastically.

'The game is this afternoon at 4. Maybe Draco Malfoy will finally get a tan. I know how to play football better now, but people at this school are sick: they're so obsessed with sports. Not that I complain, in my opinion sports are what move us and keep us nice and healthy. They also make our abs look cool.'

"Oliver."

"Yes?" asked Oliver, still focused on his report.

"I'm so glad we're together," Katie said shyly and turned her head.

Oliver grinned. "Me too" he said and kissed her cheek. "And you were the first one to say it, I cannot beli-"

"Back to your parchment, Wood" Katie said, embarrassed. Oliver continued writing after grinning some more.

---------------------From Chapter 13:----------------------------------

The night was warm and Katie Bell couldn't wish to be anywhere else than with her amazing Quidditch-Football-Captain-Boyfriend. He was standing on the goal, arms ready to catch the ball she was about to kick.

"It's not fair, you're familiar with catching balls," Katie exclaimed once he had the football in his hands again.

"Katie, Katie, I'm gifted for this," Oliver bragged and kicked the ball.

"Oh shut up," Katie exclaimed and held the ball with her foot

"Come on, are you scared?" Oliver teased.

"You wish," Katie said and kicked the ball. She almost scored but Oliver's quick reflexes sent him flying for the football, he caught it as he slipped on the grass.

"Ok, let's do something. When you score I'll give you a prize," Oliver said, once he was up again.

"Hmm," mumbled Katie, thoughtful. "What do I get?"

Oliver grinned, diverted. "Let's say, it's a surprise."

"Alright, I like surprises," Katie said and set to kick the ball again. She was already thinking of the prize. She scored.

"And that's a goal! Congratulations Miss Bell," Oliver exclaimed imitating the sports commentator, he jogged to her and kissed her.

"That was the prize?" Katie asked when he pulled away, he nodded. "What a cheap prize I got!" she exclaimed jokingly.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed, messing her hair softly with his hand.

"Alright, again," Katie said and went back to her place, Oliver did the same.

He thought that practice should definitely be done that way, everyday.

Katie kicked the ball once more with all her strength. That time she didn't score.

"Aw, come on!" she complained and in a second Oliver was already next to her, bringing her face to his.

He pulled away, feeling like little things were suddenly tickling inside his stomach and his legs were about to tremble. "But I didn't score," Katie whispered, not taking her eyes from him.

"Consolation prize, Bell."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The party was filled with people they didn't know, but Fred and George quickly joined the cheering and celebration taking Angelina and Alicia with them.

Oliver saw Brad Lee spilling a bottle of something he didn't think was water or pumpkin juice on his head, a circle of people around him watching and yelling.

"Go, go, go, go!"

Music was everywhere and dancing too. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were dancing together and enjoying the party.

"Many reasons to celebrate!" Alicia screamed and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeap! I can finally hit the ball with my head!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

"But Kates, that's not all, please stop about football already. How about: I think I just made Fred jealou,s" Angelina said, smirking, satisfied.

"Really?" Alicia asked surprisedly. "Super-confident Fred Weasley is jealous? Of?"

"One word girls: Bobby."

"Oh dear!"

Katie grinned "Fly?"

Angelina nodded. "Yes, it's all because Bobby once bought me a refreshing drink after practice," she sighed. "I don't understand Fred but still it feels kind of nice."

"You vicious woman!" Katie exclaimed.

Daniel was standing far from them but still managed to hear every bit of the conversation, Lyra dancing exaggeratedly next to him trying to get his attention.

He grunted. "Stupid girls, leave her alone," he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Daniel said through the noise and pecked her lips. "I'll be right back."

"And Oliver's been eying you suspiciously my dear Bell, is there something you want to tell us?" Angelina said, putting her arm around Katie and Alicia and dancing to the beat.

Katie blushed. She had noticed, and she loved having Oliver's intense gaze on her at every second. She looked at him too but a lot more discreetly. She knew each one of his moves, she knew how much impulse he needed to hit the ball and she knew what kind of tantrum he'd do whenever he missed.

"Earth to Katie! Earth to Katie!" Alicia sang, snapping her fingers at her. "Please leave Oliverland already."

"We're having a party, here and now," Angelina said.

"Right, and at parties people dance."

"Duh!" Katie answered. "I know that."

"You see Katie, Oliver looks a tad lonely," Angelina said.

"Yeah," Alicia continued, obviously trying to persuade Katie into dancing with their dear captain.

"What? No!" Katie exclaimed, pulling away from them. "You're not making me do that."

Oliver though about it over and over in his head. The thought of having Katie Bell so close to him was delightful but the idea of having to ask her to dance for that was just crazy. But insanely great.

He was tired of watching all those teens getting drunk and making out with anything they found. In two hours he learned every kissing technique just by watching all the people and tried, tried desperately to wash away every image of him and Katie testing each way. It wasn't right, so not appropriate.

And he knew he shouldn't be watching her every second and perhaps he should focus on football but still she was so ...beautiful. He didn't know how to kick a ball before and he didn't know now because every practice he'd just pretend to play but instead look at her.

One time he was thinking about the butterfly pin she always wears on her head, and when Alexis asked him how to shoot a corner kick, he actually said: "Butterfly".

And now he was so close to her, thanks to Angelina and Alicia, the mighty souls who had brought her to the dance floor.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

To avoid eye-contact, that's what they had told her, as long as she avoided all eye-contact everything would be fine.

The problem was that Katie couldn't avoid those chocolate eyes, they were pleading.

He looked so handsome that Katie didn't know who could pull away her eyes from him and she was trying so hard to keep breathing.

'I'm not in love with my captain, I do not think he's gorgeous...' she repeated in her mind, but those eyes distracted her and brought her back to fairy tales and carriages.

"Katie, you look...nice," he managed, and she felt she was melting.

'I'm not in love with my captain, I'm not in love with my captain, I'm not in love with my...okay, maybe just a little bit. Wait! No!, I'm not in love with my...'

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive 

------------------------------From Chapter 15:------------------------------------

"Um...I guess it's entertaining," Oliver answered.

"But why?" another girl asked, as she stood from her chair. She had been sitting on those uncomfortable chairs like many others, asking questions to Oliver Wood. All girls wearing red and yellow hats and dresses, the uniform of Oliver's fan-club, at least that read the banners the little girls carried.

They made Oliver feel uncomfortable, like the chairs. They were just so little and so nosy. By insistence and cleverness they managed to pump out of him every day of his life since he ever laid eyes on Katie. And that meant telling them about many years before. And they asked so many questions, of things Oliver was sure he didn't know back when he was their age.

He shifted on his seat, a great place since he was in the center of the room, alone and all the little girls looked like small lambs about to run for him, with those little eyes that looked like they were trying to eat the world with them.

"Well, because, it's a sport and sports are good, girls. Do a lot of sports, don't let guys take you out, exercise instead," he said clumsily.

"Ahh," a girl let go and put her hand on her chin. "And what about Daniel Ryder?" she asked quickly.

Oliver sighed and looked at the teachers staring at him, waiting for the right answer. McGonagall, Snape and Mr Baruch.

"No comment," he said simply.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we heard there was a feud between-" a girl stood up and started but was quickly cut off by McGonagall.

"Lynne, no comment," McGonagall said strictly from her seat behind all the group of girls. Next to her Snape laughed softly, maliciously.

"Aw," Lynne said and went back to her place.

"Hey Mr. Wood, could you tell us why you schedule dawn practices for your team?" another girl asked sounding like a professional reporter. Oliver's mouth fell, how did they know that? He felt so suddenly watched and exposed.

"I think it's best to begin early, never lose time," he answered after his mouth went back to its usual position. He was still shocked, though.

"So the Nazi thing was correct, then," a girl whispered to another.

"A very cute Nazi" answered the other girl.

"No, my favorite color is not pink! It does not remind me of anything," Oliver exclaimed to a girl who had asked him something he thought was insulting.

"And what about Katie Bell? Would you say that you two are exclusive?"

"Uh?" Oliver blurted out, he was turning red again. "Uh, yeah," he answered, after Mr Baruch urged him to.

All the girls in the room whined, as their idol was taken, the teacher smiled and Oliver looked confused.

"What? But you're like 11, if not 8! You didn't really-"

"Mr. Wood," Snape said.

"And what about Marcus Flint?" a girl asked, coming out of nowhere, as she hadn't joined the group yet.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I happen to have feelings of hatred and killing toward that individual," he said, sounding as clear as he could be and added, "He's not my BFF."

"Oh but we weren't talking about friendship, more of a romantic relationship," the girl explained, opening her eyes wider, and all the girls in the room gasped, so did Oliver and the teachers.

"What?!" Oliver exclaimed, jumping from his chair. "Sweet Merlin, what are they teaching children at this school?!"

With that he stormed off.

-------------------------From Chapter 19-----------------------------------------

A giggle, a small and tiny giggle was heard at the Gryffindor Common Room, followed by light steps and the intruder appeared. Neville Longbottom took off Harry's invisibility cloak and showing off his teeth in a goofy grin, he walked closer.

"It's so shiny", he whispered in the darkness, in awe.

With wanting hands he took a step closer to the trophy and pulled out his camera.

"My Gran is never gonna believe this", he said excitedly.

He spotted a big piece of clothing around the trophy, 'But why would anyone try to take away part of it's glory?' he thought and drew a hand to grab it. Surprise, surprise the big piece of clothing was nothing more than Oliver Wood's right arm and the touch made him jump. Oliver pulled out his wand from the sleeve and pointed it right at Neville's face.

Neville screamed and paralyzed, he held both hand on the air and whimpered. "Please don't hurt me!"

"What's your business here!" Oliver growled

Neville slowly put his arms down and stuttered: "I ju-just wanted a-a pic-pic-"

"Picture of you holding the trophy?" Oliver finished for him

"Yes!" Neville yelled excitedly.

"Shhh!" Oliver said

"How did you know?" Neville asked a few moments later

"'Cause you're not the first one."

"Oh" Neville replied and scratched his head "Can I?" he asked filled with hope

Oliver sighed "Whatever", he took the camera and pushed Neville next to the trophy, but not close enough for him to touch it. "On three:one, two..."

FLASH!

"Hey you said on three! I wasn't ready!" Neville said squinting "Wait a minute! I can't see, I'm blind! I'm blind!" he yelled

Oliver rolled his eyes "You're not blind! It's the camera, you'll be fine soon, now go!" he urged Neville and grabbed him by the arm, Oliver dragged him to his room while Neville complained.

When he was back, he sat on the chair next to the trophy.

"It's ok now honey, we can go back to sleep now baby" he mumbled and hugged the trophy, falling fast asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Song is "You and me" by LifeHouse. This was The Deleted End of The End, I want to thank you for reading this, to the ones that reviewed, thanks. And to the ones who bore with me, to my Beta-Reader-Extraordinare: Ember Nickel, who was faster than Flash. Last think I have to say is that even if I may not be the best writer, you are the BEST readers.

I ulpoaded another Fanart about this that I think is quite decent, it's here

http://img412.imageshack.us/img412/1230/dsc04747gghhhhhgglittlefe4.jpg giant version

http://img106.imageshack.us/my.php?image800600dsc04747gghhhhhgght0.jpg normal version

I hope you had a nice ride, I surely had one...


End file.
